Mi Corazón Te Pertenece A Ti
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Sasuke (EL BASTARDO!) el tritón, sólo quería ir a buscar a su hermano. Naruto (El usuratonkachi) el humano, sólo quería jugar con un delfín con complejo de tiburón. Por qué el destino era tan loco como para juntarlos y hacer una combinación tan desastrosa? Nadie sabía. Tritón/Sirenas AU ((NARUSASU)) Dedicado a Lobo Gris.
1. Colisión de dos mundos

**Hola! Este fic es un Three-shot (o como lo quieran llamar :v), un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Lobo Gris! Perdón por la tardanza y ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

 **Cap. 1: Colisión De Dos Mundos**

Era terrible.

La escena frente a sus ojos era peor que presenciar un campo de batalla después de una sangrienta matanza. El hedor a muerto comenzaba a dispersarse por toda la zona, ni siquiera un banco entero de tiburones podía deshacerse de tantos cuerpos, por lo que la gran mayoría terminaban arrastrados por el océano hasta las orillas, dejándolos en tierra para que sean vistos como un silencioso y desgarrador grito de acusación hacia la humanidad.

¿Humanidad?

¿Cuál humanidad?

Monstruos, así se deberían llamar.

_ ¿Ya recogieron a todos? – preguntó Fugaku sin ocultar el inmenso desdén que sentía hacia la raza que había provocado, una vez más, semejante tragedia.

_ Aún no se han encontrado tres de los cuerpos, señor – le informó el soldado – me temo que ya fueron arrastrados a la orilla junto con los cuerpos de los animales.

_ Continúen con la búsqueda – ordenó el rey del clan Uchiha – lo mínimo que se merecen las víctimas es una búrbuta digna. Debemos dar hasta nuestro último esfuerzo por aquellas familias que sufrieron esta trágica pérdida.

_ Sí, señor – con una breve reverencia, el soldado salió de su presencia para cumplir con el mandado.

Al ver salir a su súbdito del salón, Fugaku dejó de lado su semblante duro y, con una mirada llena de tristeza, llevó su mano a su entrecejo mientras se movía lentamente a través del agua usando su negra cola, nadando despacio hacia su trono para sentarse en él.

Su amada esposa, Mikoto, se aproximó a él y rodeó sus hombros, tratando de aliviar el peso que conllevaba su responsabilidad como principal jefe, compartiéndolo con él en un suave y consolador silencio.

_ Esos monstruos usaron ese aparato de nuevo – dijo Fugaku, dejando salir su frustración – el sonar – pronunció con rencor.

Él no sabía con qué objetivo los humanos utilizaban ese aparato infernal. Solo sabía que cada vez que lo usaban, las ondas de sonido que provocaba a través del agua, asesinaban a toda criatura que se encuentre a su alcance. Era un sonido tan insoportable, unas ondas tan macabras, que terminaban explotando el sus oídos internos, provocando una cruel y dolorosa muerte.

La raza de tritones, _su raza_ , acostumbraba a viajar con las ballenas, esas criaturas majestuosas, cuya sola presencia les brindaba a ellos y otros inofensivos animales la seguridad que necesitaban para recorrer grandes distancias sin ser blanco de depredadores. Todas esas criaturas también eran inocentes víctimas de aquella raza llamada _humanos_.

_ Tendremos que cancelar las migraciones de nuestra gente – dijo Mikoto, y Fugaku asintió con pesar – lastimosamente no podremos hacer nada por los animales.

_ Itachi aún no ha vuelto – dijo Fugaku agarrando su frente con sumo arrepentimiento – no debí… no debí dejar que vaya a ese… ese lugar… donde están esos monstruos.

Sasuke, quien había escuchado todo desde la puerta sin que sus padres lo supieran, ya había tenido suficiente.

El pelinegro nadó con determinación hacia la zona restringida, el _cleófalo_. Era el lugar donde se realizaban las búrbutas. La búrbuta era una ceremonia donde los cuerpos muertos de las sirenas y los tritones eran transformados en burbujas que flotaban hacia la superficie y daba paz a sus espíritus.

Bueno, no todos los espíritus se liberaban al parecer.

Desde niño, él solía ir a ese lugar a escondidas con Itachi. A Itachi siempre le había fascinado aprender cosas nuevas, era inteligente y muy sabio, así que cuando se encontraron con el portentoso y orgulloso _fantasma_ de su antepasado (sí, fantasma, un pinche fantasma. Decir que a Sasuke casi se le sale el corazón la primera vez que lo vio era poco), Itachi quedó embelesado con todo el conocimiento que ese afamado tritón tenía para compartir.

_ ¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke? El lamento del océano estruja mi alma en su incesante angustia – dijo el fantasma al ver a Sasuke acercarse a su estatua, a él.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente. El fantasma era uno de sus antepasados.

Su nombre era Madara.

A contrario de lo que parecía a simple vista, era una persona muy gentil. Siempre respondía con paciencia y delicadeza las cosas que ambos, Itachi y él, le preguntaban desde que eran niños. También mostraba su lado severo y autoritario cuando tenía que regañarlos, y sus regaños nunca fueron como los de otros adultos que te piden obedecer solo porque sí, Madara siempre se tomaba la molestia de explicar y, lo más importante, de hacerles _comprender_ , el por qué algo estaba mal.

_ El sonar. Sucedió de nuevo.

El rostro de Madara no mostró ninguna sorpresa.

_ Itachi aún no regresa de su misión en el territorio de los humanos – Sasuke especificó el otro problema, a pesar de que fuera obvio.

Madara soltó un suspiro.

_ Le advertí que no lo hiciera. No importa cuánto conocimiento tenga del asunto, no se puede razonar con la raza humana.

Itachi se había ido a una misión hace más de dos meses. Usando el poder de hierbas mágicas de las profundidades, le fue dada la habilidad de tener piernas en tierra. Su misión consistía en buscar la fuente del sonar y destruirla.

_ Madara… – Sasuke habló con seriedad – quiero ir a buscar a mi hermano, quien traerlo devuelta. No importa el riesgo. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a tierra.

Madara lo miró sorprendido por la determinación y valentía de sus palabras. Y, desde el fondo de su fantasmal corazón, le respondió…

_ Nah – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado muy aburrido.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Sasuke indignado – ¡Itachi podría estar en peligro!

_ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el que estés allí cambiará algo? – preguntó Madara reprendedor – él estudió todo lo básico de los humanos, si alguien podía defenderse en tierra era Itachi. Tú ni siquiera sabes para qué sirven las piernas.

_ ¡Yo sí lo sé! – refutó Sasuke profundamente ofendido – ¡Son para camanar!

_ Caminar, _caminar_ ¡Por todos los cielos, Sasuke! ¡¿Ves?!

_ ¿Y eso qué? – contrarrestó negándose a sentirse avergonzado… externamente – ¡No necesito saber eso para traer a mi hermano!

_ Sasuke – habló severamente Madara, su cuerpo blanco y casi transparente flotó acercándose al joven – ni siquiera sabes dónde comenzar a buscar. Es peligroso. Aún si te ayudara a tener piernas, ¿cuál es tu plan para encontrarlo?

_ Tal vez dejó un rastro o…

_ No, Sasuke. La vida en la superficie es muy diferente. El terreno es un laberinto eterno de casas, calles y avenidas que no podrás descifrar a menos que sepas leer su lenguaje.

Sasuke no había entendido ni pepa de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué eran calles? ¿Qué eran avenidas? Demonios, debió haber estudiado más sobre eso en vez de preocuparse en perfeccionar su anguitrón.

Un momento… su anguitrón podría ayudarlo para amenazar humanos y…

_ Tu anguitrón no funciona en aire – Madara le cortó las esperanzas al reconocer sus negros ojos brillosos y esperanzados.

_ Maldición – Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mirando a un lado. Pero él… tenía otro plan. No quería comentárselo a Madara porque era consciente de la opinión que su antepasado tenía de los humanos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que revelárselo – yo… podría conseguir ayuda.

Madara estrechó los ojos.

El tritón fantasma era odiosamente perceptivo, así que Sasuke solo esperó un momento a que lo deduzca sin que se lo diga.

_ ¿Hablas del humano con cabello amarillo? – preguntó Madara con dureza en su voz – ¿ese con los ojos color cielo, de los cuales bota gotas de mar?

_ No necesitas decirlo así. Ya sé que se llaman lágrimas – dijo Sasuke haciendo un mohín, recordando que él lo había descrito con esas palabras la primera vez que lo mencionó cuando era niño.

_ Sasuke, no se puede confiar en ningún humano.

_ ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es solo que…! – el pelinegro miró a un lado sin saber cómo explicarlo – él… no parece tan malo.

Madara bajó la mirada al escuchar eso, dolido con recuerdos del pasado.

_ Lo mismo pensé yo, hace mucho tiempo.

Sí, Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente. Madara le había contado su historia.

_ Lo digo porque lo he observado desde que era niño – explicó Sasuke – Nunca lo he visto hacer nada malo. Y siempre alimenta y juega con mi delfín cerca de la orilla – frunció el ceño torciendo el gesto diciendo eso último – Kyuubi lo quiere más a él que a mí.

_ Los delfines son una especie gentil. Y a los humanos les gusta domesticar a los animales – dijo Madara encogiéndose de hombros quitándole la importancia al hecho – incluso a los que no deben. Y terminan extinguiéndolos.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de remarcar que domesticar a Kyuubi era casi imposible, y que todos en el clan le tenían miedo a ese delfín desgraciado muerde-colas que se creía tiburón, pero prefirió no decir nada.

_ Bueno… malo o no, creo que ese humano es bobo y manipulable. Podría ofrecerle perlas a cambio de su ayuda. Una vez dijiste que los humanos aman las perlas, ¿no? – Sasuke hizo un nuevo intento de convencerlo.

_ Sasuke… – pronunció Madara con impaciencia.

_ ¡Madara, por favor! – insistió Sasuke – ¿No harías lo mismo por tu hermano?

Madara mantuvo su dura mirada en él. Sasuke sabía que había mencionado algo delicado, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada.

El tritón fantasma cerró los ojos por un momento, manteniéndose en silencio, seguramente conteniendo algo. Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que lo considerara.

Entonces Madara abrió los ojos nuevamente.

_ Bien – dijo resignado, y Sasuke sonrió esperanzado – pero tendrás que besarlo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó.

¿Qué mier…?

¿Besar a quién rayos? ¿A su hermano? (¡Qué horror!) ¿Al hermano de Madara? (¡Ese había muerto hace décadas!) ¿A Kyuubi? (Los tritones solían besuquear a sus mascotas pero ese delfín te arrancaría la cara antes de que puedas siquiera pensarlo).

_ Al humano cabeza de erizo – especificó Madara revirando los ojos ante la cara confundida de Sasuke.

Sasuke se hubiera reído con el apodo de cabeza de erizo, si no fuera por la parte de besarlo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Sasuke escandalizado.

Madara ignoró su carita llena de indignación y decidió comenzar a explicarle.

_ Orochimaru te dará una hierba mágica que te ayudará a aprender el lenguaje de los humanos con solo besar a uno. De ese modo podrás comunicarte con ellos.

_ ¿No puede darme lo mismo que le dio a Itachi? Él no necesitó besar a nadie – le recordó apresuradamente.

_ Es diferente. Itachi estudió el lenguaje, así que él ya sabía el significado de muchas palabras humanas antes de que se le diera la hierba. La otra hierba es, no solo para que hables su idioma, si no para que absorbas rápidamente los conocimientos que _no tienes_ de su lenguaje.

_ Yo no necesito-

_ ¿Sabes lo que es correr?

_ ¿Qué? N-

_ ¿Sabes lo que es bailar?

_ No lo-

_ ¿Sabes lo que es un perro? ¿Una lámpara? ¿Un auto? ¿Una bicicleta? ¿Un cuaderno? ¿Una rana? ¿Un caballo? ¿Una rodilla? ¿Un trasero?

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí!

Madara soltó otro suspiro resignado. Él sabía que ese asunto era muy malo para Sasuke, el puro y casto joven no había besado a nadie en su vida.

_ ¿Y qué es trasero?

Los hombros de Madara se tensaron de repente.

_ Pues… – Madara se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada con ceja levantada de Sasuke. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber mencionado esa palabra, y de último – es algo conformado por dos nalgas…

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Qué son nalgas?

Madara pasó su mano por su cara. Si no fuera un fantasma estaba seguro de que su rostro estaría roja como un tomate.

En fin, tendría que explicarle para que luego Sasuke no _se asuste_. Recordaba lo traumatizante que fue para él la primera vez.

_ Bueno, el trasero es algo que tienen todos los humanos en la parte de atrás debajo de la espalda – vio a Sasuke mirar hacia atrás donde acababa su espalda por inercia, y continuó – ahí mismo. Justo ahí tienen el trasero, que son dos bolas grandes de carne que…

 **/Media hora después/**

_ Y eso es un trasero – dijo Madara después de terminar la _detallada_ explicación de lo que era un trasero y sus principales usos.

Sip, Sasuke tenía cara de traumatizado. Seguro se estaba preguntando si Itachi valía semejante sacrificio.

Bueno, al menos sería menor el trauma cuando lo _tenga_.

Madara se aclaró la garganta.

_ En fin, tú ya sabes dónde encontrar a Orochimaru – Madara nadó hasta la parte de atrás de la estatua que habían hecho en su honor – Solo tienes que llevarle algo como paga – aclaró apuntando hacia una piedra plana que estaba sobre el suelo.

Sasuke se acercó y la removió, encontrando allí una extraña y brillante flor roja.

_ Dale eso y él te dará lo que le pidas – le dijo mientras Sasuke tomaba la flor y la ponía en el pequeño bolso que tenía colgado en su hombro.

_ Gracias – dijo Sasuke mirando a Madara con atención, sabiendo que éste tenía algo más que decirle.

_ Sasuke – Madara lo miró con seriedad y preocupación al mismo tiempo – si las cosas no salen bien, solo regresa al mar. Por favor, cuídate. Y no… – frunció el ceño conteniendo lo que no debía decir – no le abras tu corazón a nadie.

Sasuke asintió con decisión y se fue nadando.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ Ah, Sasuke-kun – canturreó una voz dentro de la cueva oscura a la que estaba entrando. Nadó un poco más encontrándose con la persona que buscaba sentada tranquilamente en su silla tallada de piedra – ¿A qué debo tu visita? – preguntó Orochimaru.

Sasuke miró hacia la perla _krist_ que estaba en una mesa de piedra, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia Orochimaru con aburrimiento.

_ ¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes después de andar espiándome con tu perla mágica?

_ Ow, Sasuke-kun, no eres divertido – dijo Orochimaru levantándose de su silla y nadando en torno a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó quieto sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras el pelilargo nadaba elegantemente con su extraña cola de anguila.

_ ¿Cómo va tu anguitrón? – preguntó con interés el tritón con cola de anguila.

_ Progresó. Vayamos al punto – apresuró Sasuke – necesito tus hierbas mágicas para ir a tierra. Traje esta flor para ti a cambio.

_ Aah – se deleitó Orochimaru al ver la flor – el sharingan – sonrió – No sé de dónde sacan estas flores, ustedes Uchiha, pero me complace que las traigan para mí.

_ Como sea. Quiero piernas y el lenguaje humano, oral y escrito.

_ Oh, ¿quieres reunirte con tu querido humano cabeza amarilla?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_ No seas imbécil, iré a buscar a Itachi.

Mientras buscaba las hierbas indicadas en los agujeros oscuros de su guarida, Orochimaru rió por lo bajo ante la obvia molestia del joven.

_ Qué pena, yo creo que harían una buena pareja. Tiene buena musculatura.

_ ¿Lo has estado espiando? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado y también algo asqueado.

_ No, a _ti_. A ti _espiándolo_ – especificó Orochimaru volteándose a mirarlo por un momento con una sonrisa ladina.

_ ¡Yo no lo espío! ¡Vigilo que no le haga daño a mi estúpido delfín!

_ Yo vigilo como buen maestro a mi querido pupilo para ver si está entrenando, y él divirtiéndose mirando a un apuesto humano e imaginando cómo sería un ritual de apareamiento con él – dijo fingiendo decepción mientras parecía hablar con una de las muchas anguilas mascotas que nadaban cerca de él – la juventud de hoy es tan irresponsable.

De repente la cueva se iluminó con una luz azul, y Orochimaru se volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien ahora estaba rodeado de una brillante electricidad que mataría a cualquier ser común que se aproxime a él. Estaba de más decir que el Uchiha se veía furioso.

_ Oh, sí ha progresado tu _anguitron_ – dijo complacido Orochimaru, manteniéndose tranquilo – cálmate, Sasuke-kun, sé que solo mantienes vigilado a ese humano – reviró los ojos sonriendo ladeadamente por lo sencillo que era ofender al joven – Ven aquí para que te entregue las hierbas.

Sasuke desactivó su anguitrón y se acercó, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

_ Aquí tienes, solo necesitas comer estas dos algas. Cuando estés fuera del agua serás humano, dentro del agua serás tritón. Y cuando beses a solecito podrás entender el idioma humano y aprender rápidamente cualquier palabra que se te explique una sola vez.

_ Bien, aquí tienes la flor – Sasuke se la entregó, y se volteó para retirarse.

_ ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! – lo llamó Orochimaru cuando estuvo ya a metros de lejanía, y su voz sonaba inusualmente urgente, por lo que Sasuke se extrañó y no dudó en detenerse.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Hay algo muy muy _muy_ importante que debes saber sobre ser un humano – le dijo Orochimaru seriamente mientras Sasuke se acercaba de nuevo.

_ … – Sasuke lo miró con atención, listo para cualquier cosa.

 **/Media hora después/**

_ Y así es como se usa un _baño_ – dijo Orochimaru sabiamente después de la larga explicación de lo que era un baño, para qué se usaba y cómo se usaba.

Sasuke tenía la cara verde.

_ Esa información no está en ninguna de las investigaciones. Así que no estás en desventaja, Itachi-kun puso la misma cara, jujujuju.

¡¿Se suponía que eso era reconfortante?!

_ Ya me voy – dijo Sasuke después de salir de su trance, y se fue.

_ ¡No lo olvides, Sasuke-kun! – le gritó Orochimaru a lo lejos – ¡El papel higiénico! ¡USA EL PAPEL HIGIÉNICO!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ Kyuubi – llamó Sasuke acercándose a su delfín, el cual buscaba comida entre la arena con su nariz.

Kyuubi lo miró… y luego lo ignoró.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Estúpido e insubordinado delfín.

_ Necesito que vayas a jugar con tu amigo el humano – nadó hasta él para empujarlo, pero el delfín no se movió ni un ápice hacia la dirección que él quería, el mamífero era enorme – vamos, normalmente vas a jugar con él a esta posición del sol, no te hagas el que no quieres. ¿Acaso no lo aprecias y todo eso?

El delfín lo miró con aburrimiento, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

¿Qué demonios? El delfín siempre iba a reunirse con el humano sin falta, ¿y ahora que Sasuke quería que lo haga, no le daba la gana? ¡Lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarlo!

_ Debí haberle pedido a mi padre una manta raya – farfulló Sasuke cruzándose de brazos resignado.

En fin, tal vez no necesite de Kyuubi, después de todo, el humano sí era cumplido. Simplemente tendría que actuar más rápido de lo que había planeado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El joven sonrió mirando al cielo, dejando que le ilumine la luz del sol. El día estaba encantador esa tarde.

Disfrutando de la arena entre sus pies, el rubio caminó por la vacía playa con su usual balde de pescados para su delfín.

Su abuela no le creía, pero él tenía una mascota delfín salvaje que todas las tardes venía a jugar con él desde que tenía 12 años. Había conocido al delfín de pequeño, ¡ahora estaba gigantezco! A veces se preguntaba si era natural que sea tan grande, tal vez debería dejar de alimentarlo tanto.

En fin, eso no le importaba, hoy jugaría y nadaría con él como lo hacía todas las tardes. Era una de sus actividades favoritas además de comer ramen.

Quitándose su ancha camiseta y dejándola sobre una roca, Naruto entró al mar y avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó al pecho.

_ Kuramaaaa~ – llamó al delfín por el nombre que le había dado – Oh, Kurama~ te traje salmón! ¡Ven aquí, chico!

Estuvo un buen rato llamándolo y golpeando el agua con sus brazos para atraerlo con el sonido, pero el delfín no aparecía.

_ Mh… qué raro, tebayo. Normalmente no tarda tanto en venir – se dijo desconcertado. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse...

¡¿Y si le pasó algo malo?!

Nah, de seguro solo se distrajo jugando con algún caracol.

_ ¿Uh? – Naruto dejó de buscar con la mirada cuando divisó a alguien a unos metros de distancia lejos de él.

Era un chico (¿O una chica?), solo veía su cabeza y un poco de sus hombros.

Seguro lo estaba mirando fijamente por lo raro y ridículo que se veía llamando al delfín. Por eso él iba a esa parte de la playa a esa hora de la tarde, se suponía que nadie venía en ese lapso de tiempo.

_ Uhm… jejeje, hola – saludó el rubio sonriendo nervioso y algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca – es extraño ver a personas a esta hora del día, de seguro pensaste lo mismo y querías la playa para ti solo, ¿no? Jajaja, yo… solo estaba llamando a un delfín que suele venir a jugar conmigo, tebayo.

_ …

El extraño no dijo nada.

_ Eehhh… – Naruto se puso más nervioso ante la falta de contestación – debe sonar raro, pero lo del delfín es cierto.

_ …

_Ehm, ¿está todo bien ahí? – preguntó el rubio, ahora más desconcertado.

Naruto sobresaltó un poco cuando el chico que estaba en el agua se zambulló de repente.

_ Jajaja, ¡claro! ¡Estás disfrutando de nadar un poco! – rio nervioso al no ver signos del joven en ningún lado. Eso había sido muy raro. Si necesitara ayuda, hubiera dicho algo, ¿no? – Sí, uhm… yo ya me tengo que-AAAH!

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando el chico pelinegro resurgió del agua, pero ahora justo en frente de él, quedando a centímetros de su cara.

_ Oh, hola – trató de tranquilizarse. No era propio de él actuar como un niño asustadizo, tal vez el asunto de Kurama lo había dejado algo alterado – uhm, ¿necesitas ayuda o algo?

El chico pelinegro, al cual ahora podía ver con mucho detalle, lo seguía mirando con esos afilados ojos color carbón, como si estuviera escudriñando su alma.

De repente el chico inclinó su cabeza un poco y abrió la boca, ¿al fin iba a decir algo?

Naruto pestañeó varias veces muy rápido cuando de la boca del pelinegro solo salió un sonido agudo que le recordaba a las ballenas.

_ Cielos, ¿estás bien? Parece que no puedes OH MIERDA QUE ES ESO?!

No acostumbraba a decir malas palabras, pero cuando notó la cola de _pez_ detrás del chico alzándose un poco fuera del agua a la superficie, casi le dio un paro cardiaco.

Como resorte, Naruto se impulsó para atrás tratando de alejarse de la criatura, y comenzó a desesperarse más cuando el chico ( _sireno?!)_ avanzó con determinación hacia él manteniendo la cercanía.

_ ¡E-Espera! ¡Espera! – exclamó el rubio alejándose, hasta que terminó llegando a la arena, donde quedó sentado de frente al chico-pez, y comenzó a arrastrarse con sus codos y pies, pero el pelinegro se apresuró quedando sobre la arena con él (POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! AHORA SE VEIA ENTERAMENTE SU COLA!) y lo alcanzó abalanzándose sobre él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para detenerlo y…

Y lo besó.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué?

¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Era en SERIO? ¡¿De verdad estaba ahí en la playa con un _sireno_ encima de él BESÁNDOLO?!

Aunque en vez de besarlo parecía estar golpeándolo por lo agresivo del movimiento, como si su objetivo fuera chuparle el alma con mucha ira. ¿Los sirenos chupaban el alma? ¿LE ESTABA CHUPANDO EL ALMA?

Cuando se desprendió de él (porque sólo así podría llamarlo por el sonido chistoso que causó, _desprenderse_ ), Naruto seguía en completo shock.

El pelinegro exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo muy indignado.

_ ¿Ahora sí me entiendes, usuratonkachi?

_ …!

MALDICIÓN, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?

Naruto cerró su boca, la abrió, la volvió a cerrar, y otra vez la abrió. Si no fuera por ese movimiento, hubiera parecido que lo mató, porque el rubio no estaba respirando.

El chico-pez gruñó frustrado ante la falta de respuesta, haciendo sobresaltar al rubio con el sonido.

_ Escucha, necesito que me lleves hacia donde vive tu clan, estoy buscando a mi herma-

Naruto salió corriendo.

_ ¡HEY! – gritó el pelinegro alterado al ver al humano correr lejos de él, agarrando su camiseta y poniéndoselo mientras corría. Se volteó a mirar su cola cuya aleta aún estaba en el agua que ondeaba en la orilla, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba sobre la húmeda arena, maldición, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Ese humano bobo no le había entendido? – ¡COBARDE! ¡REGRESA!

El rubio paró en seco.

El tritón pestañeó confundido, ¿al fin entendía lo que le decía? ¿Había dicho una palabra clave humana o algo?

El humano se volteó con una mirada colérica.

_ ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, ESTUPIDO SIRENO?!

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Antes lo había escuchado hablar pero no le entendía nada, era la primera vez que las palabras del rubio alcanzaban su entendimiento.

Un momento…

¿Lo había insultado?

Sasuke estrechó los ojos sintiéndose muy ofendido.

¡Grosero!

_ ¡Vete al mar! – el rubio se acercó a una distancia discreta, muy enojado, y comenzó a hacerle señas con los brazos para que se fuera – ¡A casa! ¡Shu!

_ Idiota – dijo Sasuke mirándolo igual de enojado (para él no era insulto si era cierto) – necesito tu ayuda.

_ ¡Sólo usa tus brazos! ¡El agua está cerca! – sugirió el humano pensando que le pedía ayuda para volver a mar.

_ ¡Eso no! – Sasuke trató de armarse de paciencia – necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermano, él salió al terreno de los humanos. Te daré perlas a cambio.

Naruto lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba… ni lo que veía.

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de motores acercándose. Normalmente la gente iba a esa hora a la playa para hacer reuniones o parrilladas.

El rubio se distrajo un poco con el ruido, cuando volvió su vista hacia el pelinegro, este se estaba arrastrando más hacia él.

Naruto se sobresaltó.

_ ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ve al océano!

_ ¡Ayúdame! ¡No deben verme! – insistió Sasuke. Luego se le ocurrió algo – ¡Estoy lastimado! ¡No puedo volver al océano así nada más!

Naruto miró desesperado hacia los automóviles que se estacionaban a lo lejos, luego al tritón, luego a los automóviles, luego al tritón.

_ ¡Maldición! – exclamó apresurándose a acercarse al pelinegro, quien rápidamente se colgó de su cuello cuando el rubio se agachó a levantarlo en brazos.

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza cuando su brazo izquierdo rozó toda su piel con la suave textura de la cola del tritón.

Oh cielos ¡OH CIELOS!

Por un momento se le ocurrió que debía ir hacia el agua y arrojar ahí al desgraciado para que deje de fastidiarlo o tratar de infartarlo con su presencia, pero algo dentro de él (de seguro la parte tarada de su ser) lo impulsó a correr hacia su camioneta.

A la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus pies, Naruto llegó hasta su camioneta. Por un momento dudó en donde poner al tritón. ¿Lo ponía adelante? No, su cola no entraba ahí. ¿Lo ponía atrás? No, eso sería muy cruel, no era un animal, y dijo que estaba lastimado.

Rápidamente se decidió por los asientos de atrás de la camioneta.

_ S-Sostente bien – le indicó al pelinegro, quien miraba extrañado la camioneta naranja – necesito una mano para sacar mis llaves.

_ ¿Qué son llaves? – preguntó Sasuke desconfiadamente. ¿Qué pasaba si _llaves_ era una especie de arma? – ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Es una especie de jaula? – miró a Naruto acusadoramente, refiriéndose a la camioneta – ¡No dejaré que me metas a una jaula! – dijo furioso, agarrando el cabello de Naruto dura y amenazadoramente.

Mientras el rubio lo miraba con la boca abierta y suma incredulidad, ¡¿qué clase de persona se deja alzar en brazos y llevar por ahí teniendo tanta desconfianza?!

_ ¡E-Es una camioneta! ¡Es para transportarse! ¡No puedo llevarte en brazos caminando, tebayo!

_ ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sasuke estrechando los ojos… desconfiadamente otra vez.

_ ¡Porque me cansaría!

Sasuke pareció considerarlo.

_ Qué débil.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿Por qué estaba ayudando a ese sireno bastardo?!

¡Ya quería despertar de esa rara y estresante pesadilla!

_ ¡Cállate y sostente fuerte! – le ordenó.

No le dio chance a protestar. Naruto usó su mano derecha, dejando de sostenerlo, lo cual hizo que el tritón por inercia se sostenga fuerte de su cuello apegándose más a él. El rubio sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y oprimió el botón que abría las puertas.

Abrió la puerta trasera y metió al pelinegro allí.

A Sasuke no le quedó más que cooperar. Se acomodó como pudo en ese lugar de textura dudosa (el asiento) y vio a Naruto cerrar la puerta.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo asustado cuando lo vio caminando fuera de esa cosa llamada _camioneta_ , pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que el rubio solo había caminado alrededor para llegar a la otra entrada y entrar por allí.

Sasuke se sobresaltó cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse, hacer ruido y avanzar.

Ooooh, entonces era como un bote/barco que usaban los humanos en el mar, pero en la tierra.

_ ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! – escuchó al rubio exclamar mientras dirigía, suponía Sasuke, la camioneta a través de la tierra – No vayas al océano todos los días, me dijo. Deja de jugar con ese delfín, me dijo. Ponte a estudiar, me dijo. No te metas en problemas, me dijo. No hagas tonterías, me dijo, ¿Y qué es lo primero que hago? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO PRIMERO QUE HAGO?!

_ ¿Todos los humanos son así de ruidosos? – preguntó Sasuke. Y más que una pregunta de curiosidad, era una queja.

_ ¡CALLATE, SIRENO! –exclamó el rubio alterado – ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A OPINAR NADA!

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_ No soy sireno, soy tritón. Se le dice sirenas a las de sexo femenino – explicó fastidiado. Qué humano tan ignorante.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula mientras mantenía las manos en el volante tensando todo su cuerpo. Demonios, su abuela Tsunade lo iba a matar. Afortunadamente, ella había salido de viaje. Sólo tendría que deshacerse de ese "tritón"-según el sireno- antes de que ella vuelva.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. No era conveniente conducir con los nervios de punta.

De repente escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa provenir del pelinegro.

_ ¿Tienen su aparato reproductor _expuesto_? ¡Qué repugnante!

_ ¿Q…? – extrañado por el comentario, Naruto se volteó a mirar al tritón y….

 _ÑÑÑRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!_

Frenó la camioneta de golpe.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa, bestia?! – exclamó Sasuke después de que su cara casi diera de frente con el espaldar del asiento de adelante.

_ ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ?! – gritó Naruto mirándolo en shock.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ ¡TU COLA! – exclamó apuntando a las _ahora piernas desnudas_ del pelinegro. ¡¿Dónde estaba su cola?! ¡¿Lo había alucinado?!

_ Ah – dijo Sasuke comprendiendo la confusión – se secó y me salieron piernas.

_ ¡¿QUE?!

_ Eso pasa cuando me seco… – iba a continuar su explicación, pero el rubio mirándolo con los ojos redondos y la boca abierta lo puso sumamente nervioso – ¡Deja de mirarme! – ordenó encogiendo sus piernas para cubrir esa _cosa_ que tenía en medio. ¡¿Por qué Madara no le había hablado de _eso_?! ¡Era más traumatizante que el _trasero_!

_ ¡Tsk! – Naruto volvió su mirada al frente con la cara roja. Rápidamente se sacó la camiseta y se la tiró al pelinegro sin voltearse a mirarlo – ¡Toma, ponte esto!

Sasuke tomó la prenda en sus manos mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada. Él podía saber cómo se usaba con solo haber visto al humano usándola. El agujero grande era para la cabeza y los pequeños para los brazos. Sip.

_ ¡Demonios, demonios! – farfulló el rubio arrancando la camioneta de nuevo.

_ ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Sasuke después de ponerse la camiseta de forma exitosa.

_ A mi casa – refunfuñó el rubio sin dejar de torcer el gesto y su ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Mi hermano está en tu casa?

_ ¡No!

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Entonces por qué me llevas a tu casa?

_ ¡Para…! ¡Tsk! ¡Allí veremos qué hacer con esta situación, tebayo!

_ Tu muletilla "tebayo" suena idiota – opinó Sasuke.

Naruto tenía un tic en el ojo.

_ Ugh, ¿por qué yo? – soltó para sí mismo, lastimero y con algo de resignación.

_ Porque no confío en nadie más – escuchó la sincera respuesta del tritón, aunque la pregunta haya sido más bien retórica.

Vaya, eso había sido lo más agradable que le había escuchado decir al pelinegro.

Naruto condujo en silencio por un rato más, sintiéndose un poco más calmado mientras comenzaba a invadirle la curiosidad.

_ Uhm… y… ¿tienes nombre o algo así? – le preguntó el rubio dándole un par de ojeadas por el retrovisor.

_ Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

_ ¿Sasuke, uhm? – repitió el blondo estrechando un poco los ojos. Ese apellido se le hacía familiar, pero eso era imposible, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría un tritón tener un mismo apellido que un humano? – Yo me llamo Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

El camino continuó en silencio, Sasuke observaba sin ningún interés las casas seguidas unas de otras pasar rápidamente frente a sus ojos, porque sí, el mundo de los humanos no merecía en ningún sentido su interés, y punto.

Entonces se detuvieron.

_ Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Naruto apagando la camioneta. Se bajó y fue hasta la puerta trasera para abrírsela a Sasuke – Ven, vamos – le indicó esperando que salga.

Sasuke echó un vistazo hacia abajo y vio suelo, luego miró hacia sus piernas.

_ No sé cómo usarlas – dijo resoplando.

_ ¿Uh?

_ Es la primera vez que tengo piernas – le explicó.

_ Oh… bueno, pero… no lo sabrás si no lo intentas – el rubio sonrió tratando de darle ánimos, y Sasuke notó que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que se reveló ante él – a ver, inténtalo.

Sasuke movió sus piernas hacia el suelo mientras Naruto lo ayudaba sujetándolo de un brazo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y trató de poner todo su peso sobre sus piernas, con lo que estas temblaron de repente. Se desequilibró y por inercia se sujetó de los hombros del rubio, quien lo sostuvo rápidamente.

_ Tsk, esto es horrible – se quejó el Uchiha. Odiaba sentir ese grado de inutilidad, en especial porque se veía sumamente fácil cuando los otros humanos lo hacían.

Y se sentía pesado.

_ Tú llévame – le dijo al rubio levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo anden tocando, pero no se sentía incómodo cuando Naruto lo hacía porque era una justificada _necesidad_. Además, el que lo levante en el aire no se sentía mal, era como recibir un particular servicio digno de la nobleza a la que, de hecho, pertenecía – como lo hiciste en la playa.

Naruto lo estaba mirando con los ojos de huevo frito, mientras el tritón se colgaba de su cuello y lo observaba expectante y _autoritario_.

El tic en su ojo volvió.

¡¿Qué se creía ese sireno tritón o lo que sea?!

Bien podría mandarlo a la mierda y dejarlo tirado en la calle y…

¡No, no! ¡Él era _buena_ _gente_! De seguro no existían los modales bajo el océano, por eso era tan bastardo. Además, su madre siempre le decía cuando era niño…

" _¡COME TUS VEGETALES, MOCOSO SINVERGÜENZA, TE ATRAPARÉ, TEBANE, NO CORRAAAAAAAS!"_

Uhm, bueno, su padre le decía…

" _Naruto, hijito, tu… ehm… tu pececito Lolito está en un lugar mejor ahora. Lo que tiré al inodoro era solo una cosa muy parecida a él jejejejejeje…je…"_

Okeey…. Su tío Kakashi le decía…

" _Sé bueno, Naruto… ¡O si no vendrá el coco y te comeráááááá!"_

_ …

¿Y ahora venía a darse cuenta de las fuentes de sus traumas de la niñez?

En fin, con eso era suficiente.

Resignado a su extrema bondad y a su absolutamente _heredado_ instinto de nobleza, el rubio alzó al Uchiha en brazos. Al menos ahora no tenía que tocar esa tersa y escalofriante cola de tritón, sólo tenía que tocar la suave piel de sus piernas...

Ok, eso no ayudaba en nada.

_ ¿Naruto?

Una voz familiar hizo sobresaltar al Uzumaki.

Al voltearse se encontró con su vecina, quien llevaba unas bolsas en las manos. Al parecer estaba volviendo de hacer compras, y ahora estaba parada en la acera de su casa mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Oh… Anko-san, ¿c-cómo está? – saludó el rubio sonriendo nervioso.

Anko salió de su estado de shock y esbozó una vil sonrisa ladina que hizo sudar frío al rubio. ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

_ Oh, Naruto, no sabía que tenías esos gustos.

Y Naruto recién se dio cuenta de la imagen que Anko estaba presenciando.

Ahí estaba él, sin camisa, con un chico en brazos, el cual no tenía pantalones, usando solamente _su_ largacamiseta que apeeenas le cubría el trasero, dejando sus largas piernas blancas a la vista, las cuales, con el objetivo de cargarlo, estaba _tocando_.

La cara del Uzumaki se puso coloradísima.

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡No no! ¡No es lo que piensa!

¿Y qué era lo que pensaba? Pues, lo que cualquier persona normal pensaría… bueno, tal vez algo _peor_ de lo que cualquier persona normal pensaría, porque Anko no tenía nada de normal, era un vil y perverso ser.

De seguro la mujer estaba pensando que Naruto se llevó al chico de paseo a nosédónde, se lo "devoró" en el asiento trasero de la camioneta sin ninguna compasión por lo cual había quedado adolorido y le costaba caminar, y ahora estaban volviendo a casa donde Naruto lo estaba muy románticamente llevando en brazos a la cama para descansar todo el día del paseo pasional que habían tenido.

El horror.

_ ¡Pff! No te preocupes – dijo Anko haciendo un ademán, quitándole importancia – tienes buen gusto, es bastante _lindo_ – le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino hacia su casa.

_ ¿De qué está hablando esa humana? – preguntó Sasuke estrechando los ojos con sospecha al ver esa sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a la de Orochimaru.

_ ¡N-Nada! ¡Vamos adentro!

Se lo llevó dentro de la casa rápidamente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Usó la misma maniobra que había usado con la puerta de la camioneta para abrir la puerta de su casa. Al entrar en ella, no supo qué hacer.

_ ¿Quieres que te ponga en la tina o en la cama? – preguntó el rubio mirando al Uchiha cuestionador. Tal vez el chico prefiera estar en agua a pesar de tener piernas.

Sasuke lo miró levantando una ceja.

_ ¿Qué es una tina? ¿Y qué es una cama?

Oh, cierto, no era como si el sireno supiera de esas cosas.

_ Tina es un espacio pequeñito donde hay agua – explicó el Uzumaki caminando por la sala para dirigirse hacia las escaleras – Cama es donde los humanos dormimos.

_ Quiero ver la tina.

Naruto lo llevo al baño para que vea la dichosa tina. Y, por supuesto, lo que hizo el tritón al verla fue arrugar su empinada nariz con desagrado.

_ Qué horror – opinó, dando por obvio que no quería que lo ponga ahí.

_ ¡Está bien, te llevaré a la cama! – Naruto lo llevó a su habitación, ya con cero de paciencia. Él era muy atlético y fornido pero no era de piedra, ya le estaban doliendo los brazos.

_ Primero quiero ver que-AH! – exclamó el pelinegro cuando Naruto lo tiró a la cama sin ningún decoro.

_ Y esa es una cama – dijo el rubio sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de enojo del otro chico.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mirándolo asesinamente, pero luego se distrajo rápidamente sintiendo la suave textura de la cama bajo su tacto.

_ Uf, bien, ahora, primero lo primero – dijo el rubio mirando alrededor, tratando de recordar donde tenía guardado el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro – ¿dónde estás lastimado?

_ ¿Lastimado? – preguntó el Uchiha sin prestarle mucha atención mientras tocaba la almohada con mucho interés.

_ Dijiste que estabas lastimado, tebayo.

_ Ah – Sasuke le dirigió la mirada al fin y le respondió con cara de aburrido – era mentira.

_ …

_ …

Sasuke alzó una ceja. El rubio parecía alegre esbozando una fea sonrisa chueca, pero… ¿eso en su frente era una tensa vena de ira?

_ Bien. _Perfectamente_ bien, tebayo – dijo el Uzumaki entre dientes mientras se giraba con su cuerpo totalmente rígido y se ponía a buscar algo en el cajón.

El rubio sacó unos guantes que rápidamente se puso en sus manos, y luego fue hasta la bolsa de boxeo que colgaba del techo de su cuarto en la esquina, y comenzó a golpearlo como si la pobre bolsa le hubiera hecho algo.

Los humanos eran tan raros.

_ Necesitaba que me lleves contigo – explicó con calma Sasuke – Debo encontrar a mi hermano. Él vino al terreno de los humanos hace más de dos meses para cumplir una misión.

Naruto no dejó de golpear la bolsa de boxeo, le estaba ayudando a calmarse.

_ ¿Tu hermano es un tritón también? – preguntó sin voltearse hacia Sasuke.

_ Sí, y podía convertirse en humano también.

_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Itachi.

_ Lo siento, nunca oí hablar de él – Naruto dio un último golpe fuerte que hizo a la bolsa mecerse mucho más dando por terminada su sesión tranquilizante de golpes, y se volteó hacia el pelinegro poniendo los puños en su cadera – No sé cómo podría ayudarte.

_ Tienes que ayudarme. Por favor – insistió Sasuke inclinándose hacia adelante y haciendo lo que seguramente era su cara más suplicante (la cual no era tanto). En la posición en la que estaba sentado con las manos sobre la cama, parecía un gato, y seguía sin pantalón y tenía puesta su camiseta blanca, se veía… Naruto desvió la mirada cortando el curso de sus pensamientos, ¿qué demonios? – Te pagaré, con muchas perlas.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que tu hermano no hizo una vida aquí y ahora está feliz? – preguntó el rubio casual mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular distraídamente.

_ Él nunca haría eso – aseguró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño – Él prometió que volvería.

_ ¿Y qué misión es esa que vino a hacer al mundo humano?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada.

_ Es una misión secreta.

Naruto reviró los ojos y dejó su celular a un lado.

_ Pues, lo siento, _sirenito_ , no puedo ayudarte si no me das detalles.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijamente.

_ El sonar.

_ ¿El qué?

_ Es un aparato humano – aclaró Sasuke, por un lado decepcionado de que Naruto ni sepa qué es eso, pero por otro lado aliviado al saber que no tenía nada que ver con ello – No sé para qué lo usan, ni por qué, pero cada vez que lo hacen muchas criaturas marinas mueren en el proceso, incluyendo tritones y sirenas.

_ He escuchado de eso. Los encallamientos – dijo pensativo el rubio – Hace poco hubo un incidente que dejó muchos cuerpos muertos en una costa cercana. En los noticieros se dice que se desconoce el motivo.

_ Pues para nosotros el motivo es muy conocido. Es el sonar – reiteró Sasuke enojado.

_ Está bien – aceptó el Uzumaki – Y… ¿Cómo es tu hermano? Descríbelo.

Sasuke pestañeó desconcertado por la repentina petición.

_ Uhm… Tiene cabello negro y largo, usa una coleta. Ojos negros. Tez clara. Uhm… – no estaba seguro de qué decir para ser más específico, él sabía que había humanos con esas generales características, así que tendría que esforzarse más para describirlo.

_ ¿Se parece a ti? – ayudó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke resopló recordando todas las veces que les habían dicho lo mucho que se parecían.

_ Sí.

_ Ok – Naruto asintió. Con eso era suficiente. No era muy sencillo encontrar caras tan bonitas en la ciudad… no que el bastardo tenga cara bonita, o sea, no estaba tan bonito como para… ¡COMO SEA! – Mañana saldremos en mi camioneta recorriendo la ciudad para buscar y preguntar por tu hermano, ¿te parece bien?

_ ¿Por qué mañana? – preguntó Sasuke haciendo un pequeño mohín de molestia.

¡Joder que era mimado el sirenito este!

_ ¡Porque tú ni siquiera sabes caminar apropiadamente, tebayo!

_ No necesito caminar – aseguró el pelinegro, haciendo que Naruto lo mire confundido – Tú puedes usar tus brazos para cargarme.

Naruto definitivamente iba a necesitar golpear su bolsa de boxeo un poco más.

_ ¿Eres así de consentido en tu hogar? – no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio.

_ ¡No soy consentido!

_ ¡Pues lo parece! – objetó el rubio. Luego lo miró estrechando los ojos con sospecha – No me digas que eres un princesito.

_ ¿Princesito? – cuestionó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. No estaba familiarizado con esa palabra.

_ Hijo del rey, ya sabes, el que manda y todo eso.

_ Mi padre no es _rey_ – el pelinegro pronunció la palabra con desdén – Es jefe del clan – corrigió Sasuke entendiendo que se refería a posición jerárquica.

_ Sip. Definitivamente un princesito – dijo el Uzumaki caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_ ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el Uchiha cauteloso.

_ Tengo hambre – el rubio se volteó hacia él pestañeando confundido. Su estómago había gruñido y por poco se olvidaba que tenía un invitado al que alimentar también – ¿Tienes hambre?

_ Un… poco – dijo el pelinegro mirando a un lado para no demostrar mucho interés. La verdad era que no había comido desde la mañana por planear todo ese suceso de ir a la tierra, apenas ahora que mencionaban la comida surgía su hambre.

_ Uhm… tú… – el Uzumaki se rascó la nuca, sin saber si lo que iba a preguntar era ofensivo o no ¿comes peces o algo así?

_ Sí.

_ Oh, ok… _"las sirenas son mamíferos como los humanos, no peces"_ – ratificó Naruto en su mente – yo iré a preparar la cena y veremos que podrías comer – se volteó para retirarse de la habitación de nuevo, pero se detuvo al considerar algo – Mh… ¿quieres esperar aquí o prefieres ir conmigo a la cocina y platicamos mientras preparo todo?

Sasuke no sabía qué era "cocina", pero si Naruto estaba yendo también, supuso que era seguro. Además, quería vigilarlo de cerca.

_ Creo que ir contigo nos daría tiempo para continuar la plática – accedió Sasuke.

_ Está bien – Naruto se acercó a él y se agachó con la intención de ayudarlo del brazo para que se levante – Vamos.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a su alcance, Sasuke alzó los brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, inclinándose hacia él para que…

_ ¡No voy a cargarte, tebayo! – exclamó el rubio sintiendo los colores en la cara. ¿Cómo podía ese chico pedir _silenciosamente_ que lo alce en brazos con esa cara inexpresiva de "esto es normal como el cielo es azul"?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo miró haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Naruto estrechó los ojos ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Él no iba a mimar al princesito sólo porque le haga esa cara! ¡La cual no era tierna en absoluto! ¡NO!

_ Vamos, caminar es fácil – insistió el rubio jalándolo un poco para que el pelinegro baje los pies de la cama. Sasuke reviró los ojos y se puso de pie apoyándose en los hombros del rubio. Aún no estaba acostumbrado al peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies, así que sus piernas aún tambaleaban. Miró hacia abajo mirando los pies del rubio y los suyos propios para ver si tenía que mantener alguna posición específica – sólo tienes que acostumbrarte… uhm… – el Uzumaki recién se dio cuenta de que Sasuke seguía sin pantalones, y él sin camiseta – creo que primero te prestaré uno boxers y unos shorts jajaja! – dijo sonrojado mientras lo guiaba para sentarse en la cama de nuevo – Y… yo me pondré una camiseta, sip.

Después de prestarle la ropa adecuada se retiró un momento de la habitación mientras Sasuke se vestía (él aseguró que sabía cómo vestirse, así que bueno) y fue a la cocina a revisar su refrigerador y decidir qué preparar.

Normalmente se prepararía un ramen instantáneo, ya que eso era lo que menos tiempo le llevaba y además… era su comida favorita. Pero hoy no estaba solo, así que, haciendo uso del básico y obligatorio conocimiento de cocina que tenía, tendría que preparar algo más adecuado para el tritón.

Sacó el pescado que tenía reservado para el almuerzo de mañana y decidió hacerlo frito. Seh, primero lo lavaría, y luego le pondría los condimentos, y luego-

_ ¿Qué es eso?

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke en la cocina.

_ ¡Estás caminando! – observó animado el rubio mientras veía al pelinegro (ya completamente vestido) caminar hacia él calmadamente.

_ Sólo necesitaba practicar un poco – dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando vio al rubio sonreír con cara de "te lo dije", decidió agregar – es conveniente, puesto que tú eres muy débil.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción al presenciar la cara enfurruñada del Uzumaki.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla a la mesa mientras Naruto preparaba la cena. Mientras lo hacían, el rubio se la pasaba mostrándole cada cosa que usaba y cada cosa a la vista. Le decía a Sasuke lo que era y para qué servía. Había pensado en hacerle preguntas de cómo eran las cosas bajo el mar, pero prefirió no presionar nada.

Sasuke lo miraba con una cara aburrida, por lo que el rubio pensaba que en cualquier momento lo iba a mandar a callar diciéndole que no le interesaba nada de lo que decía, pero el pelinegro simplemente asentía atento, aburrido, pero atento.

Naruto se preguntaba si realmente era capaz de asimilar tanta información nueva (ya que Sasuke en ningún momento había pedido que le repita nada) o si simplemente estaba fingiendo prestarle atención mientras su mente divagaba en otras cosas.

Después de varios minutos, Naruto terminó de preparar la cena y puso un plato frente a Sasuke en la mesa.

Sasuke miró el plato con la ceja alzada.

_ Pruébalo – ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa. Se notaba algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien más y se había esforzado más de lo habitual para que el sabor sea aceptable – si no te gusta frito, no hay problema, sé que no hay fuego bajo el mar y tal vez estás acostumbrado a comer pescado crudo, así que… eh… en el refrigerador hay un pedazo crudo por si lo prefieres.

Sasuke levantó la mirada de su plato por un momento, luciendo muy escéptico, pero luego volvió sus ojos a la comida y decidió probar.

Primero tocó el pescado con la punta de su dedo, estaba caliente, pero no tanto como para quemarlo. Lo pellizcó y se sorprendió al ver que se deshizo fácilmente con sólo sus dedos. Tomó un pedazo y miró al rubio por un momento.

La cara con la que Naruto lo miraba le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era niño y esperaba nervioso a ver la reacción de su madre después de darle un regalo hecho a mano envuelto con algas.

Sasuke se lo llevó a la boca.

Primero lo dejó quieto un momento, y luego comenzó a masticar despaaaacio.

Naruto quería arrancarse los cabellos. La cara del pelinegro no estaba expresando _nada_ mientras masticaba, solo se veía pensativo. Si hiciera mala cara al menos sabría que no le gustó, si hiciera buena cara sabría que había aprobado. ¡Pero nada!

Después de un momento, Sasuke tragó.

_ Me gusta.

_ ¡¿En serio?!

Naruto lo miró con la boca abierta mientras Sasuke se metía otro pedazo a la boca.

_ Sí, ¿por qué? – Sasuke lo miró cuestionador por tanta sorpresa – ¿no debería gustarme?

_ ¡No! ¡Es que…! Uhm… – el rubio se rascó la nuca sonriendo – es la primera vez que cocino para alguien.

Continuaron cenando y hablando sobre cosas humanas que probablemente Sasuke en algún momento necesitaría saber (bueno, Naruto hablaba). Luego comenzaron a hablar sobre como pasaría el día buscando a Itachi por la ciudad, y en eso se le fueron las horas. Naruto le mostró un mapa y propuso buscar por sectores ordenadamente, a lo que Sasuke estuvo en total acuerdo.

Naruto se moría por llenar a Sasuke de preguntas, es decir, estaba frente a _tritón,_ un ser que la gran mayoría de la gente cree solo un mito, ¡¿A quién no le daría curiosidad?!

Pero era mejor esperar un poco, ya tendría todo el día siguiente para seguir conversando.

Aunque había algo que sí quería preguntarle hoy…

_ Hey, Sasuke…

_ ¿Mh? – Sasuke lo miró cuestionador al ver lo pensativo que se había puesto el rubio de repente. Era obvio que lo próximo que diría estaría fuera del tema.

_ En la tarde tú dijiste que no podrías confiar en nadie más – rememoró el Uzumaki mirándolo fijamente – ¿a qué te referías con eso? ¿Hice algo para ganar tu confianza?

_ Bueno… – Sasuke miró a un lado – yo ya te había observado antes, no me parecías tan malo.

_ Oh – el rubio pestañeó sorprendido– ¿Me observaste? ¿Qué hice de bueno?

_ Nada – dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que al rubio le baje una gota por la cabeza – pero tampoco hiciste nada malo.

_ Ah…

El rubio se veía claramente decepcionado con su respuesta.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro revirando los ojos. Él no quería hacer sentir a ese humano "especial" ni nada, pero… bueno, había dicho que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo ¿no? Lo mínimo que merecía era su sinceridad.

_ Te vi triste, cuando tenías siete años – comenzó a explicar resignado. Naruto levantó la mirada sorprendido – te había visto antes en la playa, de lejos, pero aquella fue la primera vez que te veía muy de cerca. En esa ocasión fuiste a la parte rocosa de la playa y te sentaste en una piedra que estaba rodeada de agua. Allí te pusiste a… a _llorar_ – dijo el pelinegro mirando a un lado. Aun recordaba lo perplejo que le había dejado ver que salía _agua_ de los ojos del humano. Igualmente recordaba preguntarse si, tal vez, salían lágrimas de sus ojos también cuando estaba triste, solo que no lo notaba porque estaba bajo el agua – y era la primera vez que te veía solo, y no sonriendo. Yo solía sentirme también, mi familia siempre estaba ocupada con sus responsabilidades, incluyendo a mi hermano.

_ Oh, yo… yo recuerdo eso – Naruto agachó la mirada con una sonrisa triste – fue el día en el que me enteré que había perdido a mis padres. Una tormenta alcanzó su barco.

_ Lo lamento – murmuró Sasuke con sinceridad – en ese tiempo yo no entendía nada de lo que decías mientras llorabas, pero pensé que podría animarte con unas conchas, así que dejé algunas sobre esa piedra y-

_ ¡¿FUISTE TÚ?! – gritó el rubio para luego quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta.

_ Mh, sí – respondió Sasuke sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas por cómo lo estaba mirando el otro – antes te había visto con una humana más grande, la cual supuse que era tu madre. Ustedes iban a la playa todas las tardes a recoger conchas y caracoles, y tú te veías muy feliz, así que pensé que eso podría animarte.

Naruto seguía mirándolo con los ojos redondos, en shock.

Sasuke miró a un lado, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento. En ese momento recién se daba cuenta de lo bobo que había sido su acto en la niñez.

_ El angelito acuático…

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡El angelito acuático! – el rubio se puso de pie de golpe, con tanta precipitación que casi tumbó su silla – ¡Eras tú, tebayo!

_ ¿Angelito? – Sasuke estrechó los ojos sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

_ ¡SÍ! – vociferó el Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa, completamente agitado y emocionado – ¡Por todos los cielos, no lo puedo creer! ¡Eras tú! ¡ERAS TÚ!

El rubio corrió hacia la sala, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera cuestionarle algo mientras se ponía de pie también, volvió corriendo con un frasco grande.

_ Aquí están, mira – el rubio puso el frasco sobre la mesa y lo abrió delante de Sasuke.

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Eran las mismas conchas y caracoles que le había dejado ese día.

_ Son mi mayor tesoro – confesó el Uzumaki con una dulce sonrisa – yo me sentía muy mal por la pérdida de mis padres, y aquel día fui a la playa a rogarles que volverían y no me dejaran solo – sus ojos se aguaron pero mantenía su sonrisa – al siguiente día estaban esas conchas allí, eran las más hermosas que había visto, y lo siguen siendo – aseguró sin ninguna duda – mamá, papá y yo íbamos todos los días a recolectar conchas, y luego con sentábamos juntos a mirarlas y ver sus bonitos diseños. Mamá solía decirme que, además de los ángeles invisibles, habían ángeles acuáticos y terrestres también, esos sí los podías ver pero sus alas eran invisibles. Después de ver las conchas, yo te vi…

_ ¿Me viste? – cuestionó el Uchiha sorprendido.

_ Sí, estabas detrás de una roca grande. Chiquito, pelinegro, piel blanca, cachetoncito-

_ ¡Yo no era…!

_ …Y luego te sumergiste, tebayo. En ese momento pensé que mis padres me habían mandado un mensaje contigo, que me habían respondido, me hizo sentir que aún estaban conmigo – sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejó caer una lágrima, la cual Sasuke miró asombrado, ¿Qué los humanos no lloraban cuando estaban tristes solamente? ¿Por qué sonreía? – tal vez no haya pasado eso exactamente, pero fue gracias a ti que yo… – lo miró fijamente, Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar – que yo volví a sonreír. Gracias, Sasuke…

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó completamente cuando el rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apegó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

_ ¿Q….Qué estás haciendo? – cuestionó el Uchiha aun sin creer el momento intimo que estaba teniendo con ese humano. Aún le costaba creer el impacto que había tenido sobre la vida de ese chico.

_ Se llama "abrazo", es lo que hacemos los humanos cuando queremos dar afecto, tebayo – explicó el rubio con diversión en su tono de voz, sin soltarlo.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

_ Usuratonkachi, ya sé lo que es un abrazo. Era una pregunta retórica.

_ ¡Oh! – sin dejar de sonreír, el Uzumaki se separó de él – ¡También tengo otra cosa! – metió la mano a su bolsillo y algo de allí – ¡Mira! ¡Me hice un collar con el caracol más bonito que me diste! ¡El pequeñito azul! – dijo el rubio colgándoselo en el cuello – Se me ve bien, ¿no? Todos dicen que resalta mis ojos. Siempre lo tengo puesto, pero todos los días me lo quito cuando voy a la playa para no perderlo o algo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par con horror al ver el collar.

_ ¡Q-QUITATE ESO! – vociferó de repente.

El rubio lo miró confundido.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?... cielos, tu cara está rojísima, ¿qué te pasa?

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de calmarse.

¡Tenía que tranquilizarse! No era como si las costumbres de los humanos fueran iguales a las de los tritones, por eso el rubio tenía puesto el collar como si nada, ¿no? Él no tenía como saber que para los tritones el lucir el caracol de otro tritón era anunciar a todos que "su corazón le pertenecía". Pero, pero, en la tierra no significaba nada, nada de nada, ¿verdad?. Así que lo mejor era no decir nada, y tomarlo como eso. Nada.

_ Nada – dijo Sasuke recuperando la compostura – pensé que podrías ser alérgico a los caracoles o algo así.

_ …

_ …

_ ...

No fue su cuartada más brillante… pero bueno.

_ En fin, ¿dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó Sasuke cambiando el tema.

_ Oh – e rubio comenzó a considerar el tema – puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, ¿te parece?

_ ¿Tú dormirás allí también?

_ Uhm, no, pero…

_ Quiero dormir donde tú duermas. La _cama_ es grande.

_ P-pero… la cama de la otra habitación es lo suficientemente-

_ No – el rubio se calló ante la terminante negativa – tengo que estar siempre cerca de ti para vigilarte. Te advierto que tengo el sueño muy ligero, así que no intentes nada – le dijo amenazantemente para luego para de largo hacia las escaleras, dejando al rubio con la boca abierta – iré al baño y luego iré a dormir.

_ ¿E-Eh? ¡Espera! – el rubio se volteó saliendo de su shock – ¿Acaso sabes cómo se usa un-?

 **_ Sí** – respondió el Uchiha con voz lúgubre y un aura oscura rodeándolo. Naruto se arrepentía de preguntar – **sé cómo se usa un** _ **baño**_.

Después de unos minutos, ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama, ambos de espaldas.

_ Sasuke…

_ ¿Mh?

_ ¿Por qué me besaste en la playa? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad acumulada.

Sasuke respondió con mucho gusto para que no se haga ninguna idea errada.

_ Era necesario para aprender a hablar el idioma humano y entenderte, funciona con la misma magia que transforma mi cola en piernas. Aunque al principio traté de hablarte para ver si me entendías y así evitar tener que hacerlo, pero no funcionó.

_ Ah…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio…

_ Sasuke…

_ ¿Mh?

_ Gracias nuevamente, por… por lo de las conchas.

_ Mh…

_ Encontraremos a tu hermano. Te lo prometo – le aseguró con convicción.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, el rubio se durmió.

_ Gracias, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

 **Como este fic es un regalito especial, técnicamente ya está listo. Iba a ser más cortito y de un solo capitulo, pero necesitaba sustanciar más la relación (me gusta sustanciosa!) así que quedó más largo, pero lo dividí en tres partes para ponerlo de forma que la historia dure toda la semana, para potencializar la lectura(¿?). Espero que te haya gustado como comenzó, Lobo! Y a las demás personas, muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Caminar con aletas

**Cap. 2: Como tratar de caminar con aletas**

.

La luz del día chocó levemente con sus párpados anunciándole que ya había salido el sol. Los abrió un poco pensando (como el flojonazo que _no_ era) que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por no tener la obligación de levantarse todavía. Después de todo, podía gozar de esos tres meses de vacaciones que se le otorgó por cumplir con éxito una peligrosa misión policial.

Definitivamente se merecía el descanso. Así que se dispuso a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos y…

_ …! – los abrió de par en par cuando sintió algo moviéndose encima de él.

Casi salta como gato espantado y loco del susto, pero como buen policía que era controló ese profundo y fuerte impulso, y miró hacia abajo.

Y entonces vio al _sireno_.

Encima de él.

Durmiendo.

_ _"Entonces no fue un muy extraño sueño…"_ – pensó el rubio relajándose y con mucha resignación. Aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien, hubiera sido muy triste el que fuera solo un sueño, además de que tendría que haber ido a ver al psicólogo o algo así.

En fin, lo mejor era levantarse y comenzar el día. Sólo tenía que quitarse de encima al _sirenito durmiente_ (deberían hacer un cuento así) y dirigirse al baño para-

_ Mgh…

_ …

Naruto se quedó completamente quieto cuando, en su intento por deslizarse de debajo de Sasuke, éste frunció el ceño (¡frunció el jodido ceño!) y con esa manita que tenía sobre su pecho al igual que su rostro, se aferró con fuerza a su pijama para que no se mueva.

Al parecer estaba muy cómodo usándolo de almohada.

De repente le asaltaron muchas curiosidades, ¿cómo dormían los tritones? ¿Tendrían camas? ¿No tenían acaso que respirar como los otros mamíferos marinos cada cierto tiempo? si es así, no podrían quedarse toda la noche durmiendo bajo el agua, ¿no? ¿Tendrían casas? ¿Cuevas? ¿O tal vez un enorme castillo como el de la película "la sirenita"? ¿A Sasuke le gustaría esa película si se la mostrara?

Sus preguntas internas y existenciales cesaron cuando sintió a Sasuke moverse de nuevo. Pensó que sería muy conveniente que el caprichoso-hasta-durmiendo sireno se estuviera despertando y se mueva dejándolo libre al fin… pero en vez de eso puso su pierna encima, duplicando el problema.

Naruto soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se quedó ahí planchado por un buen rato con cara de pocos amigos e ignorando el calor de sus mejillas cuando Sasuke movió su rostro contra su pecho buscando acurrucarse _más_.

¿Quién mimaba tanto a ese sireno en casa? ¿Sus padres? ¿O sería una especie de sireno-gato que por pura naturaleza quiere ser mimado?

_ Sasuke teme – se le salió en un quejido.

Con toda la determinación del mundo y sin importarle si lo despertaba o no, el rubio movió su pierna y lo empujó cuidadosamente hasta hacerlo girar hacia el otro lado.

El desgraciado no se despertó.

_ _"¿No que tenía el sueño muy ligero?"_ – pensó el Uzumaki algo sorprendido – _"debía estar muy cansado"._

Naruto se puso de pie, y después de vestirse apropiadamente, fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. ¿Le gustarían a Sasuke los panqueques?

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre y la foto de la persona que lo estaba llamando, el rubio sudó frío.

Después de tragar saliva y armarse de valor, contestó. Se dijo a sí mismo que hablaría con total normalidad y fresco como lechuga.

_ ¿Ho-Hola?

Ok, eso no había salido muy bien.

Hubo silencio por un momento al otro lado de la línea, y después…

 __ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora, mocoso?_

_ ¡Nada! – contestó sobresaltado al escuchar la regañona voz de su abuela.

 __ Tuve un mal presentimiento ayer en la tarde._

Tsunade era una mujer muy intuitiva, y si ella tenía un mal presentimiento era por algo.

_ Pues no pasó nada malo – dijo Naruto riendo algo nervioso – y es raro que no me hayas llamado ayer si tu presentimiento fue ayer, tebayo.

 __ Es que no era un presentimiento tan malo._

Oh, por supuesto, sus presentimientos incluso tenían niveles, ahora que lo recordaba.

_ Ya veo…

_ …

_ …

 __ Ahora dime qué fue lo que hiciste._

_ ¡Ya te dije que no hice nada, Tsunade obachan!

 __ No me mientas, tu narizota de pinocho llega hasta Rusia, la veo entrando por la ventana de mi hotel._

Naruto hizo un puchero. Desde que era niño, su abuela siempre usaba ese tipo de expresiones para exagerarle las cosas, aprovechándose de su inocente imaginación para poner un punto final.

Sabía que seguir negándose no serviría de nada, así que decidió decir otra cosa.

_ Uhm… es que ayer… Kurama me mordió un dedo. Pero no es nada grave, tebayo.

Mejor eso a decirle que llevó un sireno mandón a su casa, ¿no?

 __ ¡¿Otra vez fuiste a jugar con ese bicho violento?!_ – el rubio tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja para no quedarse sordo – _¡Un día de estos te arranca un pedazo! ¡Y te dije que estudiaras en tu tiempo libre!_

_ Tsunade obachan, tengo 24 años, ya soy un adulto, tebayo – dijo con absoluta convicción – Además, ¿qué se supone que estudie? ¡Soy policía!

 __ La leyes_ – respondió la rubia sin titubear – _y lo de adulto te lo creeré cuando te cases y dejes de jugar con tiburones._

_ Es un delfín – Naruto hizo un puchero tal como un adulto de 24 años lo haría (en su opinión).

 __ Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Espero que te andes con cuidado, dale buen uso a tu tiempo libre_ – le recomendó Tsunade.

_ Está bien – dijo el rubio sonriendo – tú también cuídate.

 __ Adiós, te quiero._

_ Yo también.

Colgó la llamada y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Uy, eso dio miedo. Con suerte, Sasuke ya no estará en su casa cuando su abuela vuelva de visita.

En fin, si quería que eso suceda, tenía que comenzar a hacer algo al respecto.

_ Buen día – habló el rubio por su celular mientras lo sostenía en su oreja con una mano, y con la otra maniobraba el sartén con los panqueques – Shikamaru, necesito un enorme favor, hay un-

_ _Shikamaru está durmiendo_ – le respondió una voz femenina del otro lado.

_ ¡Oh! Temari-san – rio algo avergonzado – lo siento, pensé que había contestado Shikamaru – se disculpó con una sonrisa – quería pedirle un favor, ya que él es parte de la división de investigación de la policía.

 __ Claro, tú dime qué es y yo le paso el recado, es menos complicado que tratar de despertarlo._

Hasta pudo imaginarla revirando los ojos.

_ Quería que investigue algún antecedente o información de una persona, ¿tiene para anotar? – escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de la esposa de su amigo y procedió a dar el nombre – Itachi Uchiha.

 __ ¿Edad?_

_ Uhmmm… – no le había preguntado a Sasuke la edad de su hermano. De hecho, tampoco sabía la de Sasuke – no tengo ese dato, se lo mandaré por mensaje apenas lo tenga.

 __ Está bien, yo le avisaré._

_ Muchas gracias. Adiós – se despidió y colgó.

Bien, ya había hecho algo. Después del desayuno saldrían con Sasuke a buscar por las calles de la ciudad y preguntar a la gente si había visto al hermano perdido de Sasuke.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de las pruebas de sonar de la marina. Él no estaba relacionado en absoluto con el tema, de hecho, como policía nunca tuvo interacción alguna con ellos ni sabía de sus procedimientos…

Pero conocía a alguien que tal vez sí.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke comenzó a moverse forzando a su cuerpo a desperezarse para despertar de una vez. Lo primero que pensó fue en el cuestionamiento de qué posición tendría el sol en ese momento. De seguro era tarde, su madre lo regañaría por no asistir a la primera comida ya que siempre decía que era muy importante para mantenerse saludable. En fin, valdría la pena el regaño, ya que sentía que había dormido como nunca. Se refregó los ojos para desempañarlos y comenzar su día, como hijo del jefe tenía muchas responsabilidades y-

_ …! – abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Oh cielos. Oh cielos.

Estaba en la tierra.

En una casa.

La casa de un humano.

En su ensabanada esponja (a la cual llamaba "cama")

Sasuke respiró profundo forzándose a calmarse. No era momento para entrar en pánico. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había venido a este lugar a buscar a su hermano y continuaría firme con esa misión. Sí.

Sasuke se sentó y miró alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿No se suponía que había exigido dormir a su lado para vigilar cualquier movimiento sospechoso? ¿Cómo se levantó sin que se dé cuenta?

Ahora que lo recordaba, Orochimaru le había advertido que el cambio de cola a piernas y viceversa drenaba mucha de su energía. De seguro fue ese el motivo.

Sasuke miró al suelo con algo de incertidumbre. Caminar se sentía muy feo, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Porque en serio, _en_ _serio_ , quería ir al maldito baño.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ Así es, Yamazaki-san. Sí. ¡Eso sería grandioso, señor! ¡Gracias por su ayuda, tebayo! – se despidió emocionado el rubio, y después colgó manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¿Con quién estás hablando? – escuchó la gruesa voz desde la puerta del comedor.

Naruto se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Oh, Sasuke, buenos dí-AH! – su sonrisa se convirtió en cara de espanto – ¡¿Por qué estás usando eso?!

Sasuke levantó una ceja y se miró la ropa buscándole algo raro sin encontrarlo.

_ ¿Qué tiene?

_ ¡Ese es el camisón de dormir de mi abuela!

Era de su abuela, la cual extrañamente no tenía apariencia de anciana, sino al contrario, lo cual significaba que ese camisón no era anticuado ni nada.

_ Se lo devolveré – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que Naruto estaba haciendo escandalo porque su abuela se enojaría.

_ ¡No me refiero a eso! – el rubio se cubrió la cara roja con ambas manos. Si se tratara de otra persona, Naruto se reiría a carcajadas del pobre ignorante, pero, joder, al parecer al maldito tritón todo _le quedaba bien_ con esa cara bonita que se cargaba el desgraciado. En vez de causarle mucha gracia, le causaba mucha vergüenza.

Antes de que Naruto continúe explicándose, Sasuke decidió exponer sus razones.

_ No me gustan tus _shorts_ , ese color chillón parece de pez payaso – dijo levantando el mentón y cruzándose de brazos. Naruto tenía casi toda su ropa con colores de tonalidades muy llamativas, y aunque al rubio sí le quedaba bien (lo cual nunca admitiría en voz alta), a él no le gustaba vestir eso – este azul me gusta, además la tela es muy suave. Y me parece útil para cuando regrese al mar y mis piernas se transformen en cola de nuevo, esto no estorbará para nada a la transformación.

Naruto estaba ahí, con la boca abierta y los ojos redondos, su cara roja como calamar en época de apareamiento.

_ ¡¿O sea que no estás usando calzoncillos?!

Sasuke frunció el ceño con confusión.

_ ¿Tengo que usarlos?

Naruto tomó un profundísimo respiro, tratando de calmarse.

_ Sasuke… el uso de la ropa apropiada es muy importante, tebayo. Los camisones se usan solo para dormir, además, solo lo usan las mujeres.

_ ¿Por qué?

Naruto pestañeó rápido.

¿Por qué?

_ Pues… porque… ¡porque sí! – respondió sin saber qué más decir – los hombres solo usan pantalones y esas cosas.

_ He visto a la mayoría de las mujeres usando pantalones también.

Touché.

_ Bueno, eso es porque… porque… ¡agh! – se agarró de los cabellos – ¡y debes vestir ropa interior! ¡Es lo que protege tus…! ¡tus…! – hizo gestos tratando de señalarle lo de en medio de sus piernas – ¡tus partes íntimas! – dijo todo rojo, pero en el fondo muy orgulloso de sí mismo por encontrar una expresión tan decente – ¡Buscaremos ropa del color que te guste, pero debes vestir lo que yo te diga si no quieres llamar la atención!

Sasuke resopló y miró a un lado con impaciencia.

_ Está bien – refunfuñó – usuratonkachi – murmuró bajito.

_ Ahora… – se acercó a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza por un rato – ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Vamos a buscarte algo que puedas usar! – lo agarró de los hombros y lo llevó por delante – Tsk, teme…

Después de darle ropa apropiada, unos pantalones azules y una camisa negra con lo que el infeliz quedó demasiado guapo, volvieron a la cocina a desayunar.

_ ¿Con quién estabas hablando hace rato? – preguntó Sasuke de repente.

_ ¿Uh? – Naruto se detuvo un momento de estar poniendo la mesa.

_ Hace rato cuando entré a la cocina, no respondiste mi pregunta – reiteró estrechando los ojos. ¿Habría un fantasma así como Madara al que no podía ver? Porque no veía a nadie más que a Naruto en el cuarto – es extraño que hables solo, ¿eso hacen todos los humanos?

_ Ah, jajajaja, no, no hablaba solo, tebayo – aclaró rascándose atrás de la cabeza – Estaba hablando con una persona por celular.

_ ¿Qué es un celular?

_ …

Después de una larga explicación de lo que eran los teléfonos y los celulares, y de cómo funcionaban, al fin se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar.

_ Hablé con una persona que podría tener información valiosa sobre las pruebas de sonar. Él ya está retirado, pero es el único que conozco que podría saber de este tema – explicó Naruto.

_ Preferiría que nos concentremos en mi hermano primero – dijo Sasuke mirando con atención su plato.

_ Pero si tu hermano estaba buscando la fuente del sonar, es lógico pensar que podríamos encontrarlo buscando información al respecto, ¿no? – dijo el rubio con seguridad para luego meter un pedazo de panqueque en su boca.

_ Supongo que tienes razón… – dijo Sasuke distraídamente, aún mirando su plato – ¿Qué es esto?

_ ¡Oh, son panqueques! ¡pruébalos! ¡Te gustarán! – le aseguró el otro chico – úntalo con la miel y verás que sabe genial.

Sasuke observó cómo Naruto untaba el pedazo de panqueque en ese líquido espeso color dorado para luego metérselo a la boca.

Bueno, tendría que probarlo. Tenía hambre.

Sasuke sacó un pedazo con su mano, lo untó con la "miel" y se lo llevó a la boca.

_ ¡Pffff! – lo escupió al suelo casi de inmediato y comenzó a toser.

_ ¡¿Qué pasó?! – el rubio se levantó asustado y corrió para ponerse a su lado por si necesitaba auxiliarlo.

Sasuke se calmó un poco mientras abría y cerraba la boca juntando su lengua con su paladar, tanteando el extraño sabor.

_ ¿Qué era… eso? – preguntó aclarándose la garganta.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Sólo eran panqueques! ¿No te gustó? – cuestionó Naruto muy extrañado.

_ No, el… el _sabor_. Era… es… – pensó bien en cómo definirlo – no salado.

Naruto pestañeó desconcertado, pero después de un momento se dio cuenta de algo.

_ Oh…

Sasuke venía del mar. El mar era salado. Era el único sabor primario que Sasuke conocía. De hecho, había tenido un episodio respecto a sabores durante la noche cuando le dio a beber agua dulce. Antes de que la tomara, le había explicado que no era como el agua salada del mar, sino que era _agua_ _dulce_ , lo cual equivalía en realidad a agua sin sal. Ya que se lo había advertido, Sasuke no se había llevado ninguna sorpresa, en vez de eso le gustó mucho y se tomó tres vasos llenos.

Pero este sabor sí era muy dulce, así que era una drástica sorpresa.

_ Bueno, es que la miel es muy dulce, tebayo – explicó el rubio sonriendo algo culpable por no acordarse de la procedencia de Sasuke y advertirle – supongo que todo lo que comes en el mar es salado, ¿no?

_ Mh – profirió Sasuke ya más recuperado – no me gusta. Creo que es demasiado _dulce_ – dijo como tanteando la palabra. El agua dulce que le había dado Naruto en la noche no había sido tan extravagante, que él recuerde – tal vez algo menos dulce.

Naruto miró alrededor a ver si encontraba alguna cosa que fuera dulce pero no tan dulce.

_ ¡Oh, prueba este pedazo de piña! – le ofreció una rodaja de la fruta mencionada.

Después de hacerle probar varias cosas advirtiéndole de antemano cómo sería el sabor y todo eso, continuaron con la conversación sobre los planes para ese día.

_ Mi amigo Shikamaru es policía también, es un experto rastreando criminales y encontrando personas desaparecidas, así que le encargué buscar alguna información registrada con el nombre de Itachi Uchiha. Si encuentra algo, me lo hará saber de inmediato, tebayo – dijo el rubio poniendo en orden una mochila para comenzar la jornada que tenía planeada – La otra persona con la que hablé es Yamazaki-san, un ex-coronel, dijo que vería la posibilidad de darme información sobre las pruebas de sonar mañana durante la mañana, así que después de desayunar iremos a su casa para ello. Hoy mientras tanto, vamos a recorrer la ciudad buscando a tu hermano. Llevaré mi placa de policía en caso de que alguien quiera ponerse difícil para darnos información. Aquí estoy llevando algunos bocadillos y bebidas ya que el recorrido será constante y cansador, es importante hacerlo de ese modo para cubrir más terreno – terminó de explicar cerrando su mochila y luego se volteó hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa alentadora, poniendo los puños en la cadera – ¿alguna pregunta?

Sasuke era muy listo y tenía una comprensión muy aguda, así que sólo tenía una pregunta…

_ ¿Qué es un policía?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Naruto.

Este iba a ser un largo día.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke era muy firme en sus decisiones, Naruto podía notarlo. Si el rubio estuviera en los zapatos del pelinegro, estaría extasiado y maravillado de ver tantas cosas nuevas, tendría curiosidad por cada cosa y haría preguntas a cada segundo.

Pero Sasuke no. Él simplemente permanecía sentado a su lado en la camioneta, con una expresión muy seria, solo enfocado en buscar el rostro de su hermano entre la gente y no hacía preguntas que no fueran estrictamente necesarias para su misión o conocimiento base.

Su actitud era como decir silenciosamente "No me interesa saber nada sobre los humanos ni su mundo, los desprecio con todo mi corazón".

Había muchas cosas que Naruto quería preguntarle. Sobre su hogar, sobre sus padres, sobre su hermano, sobre sí mismo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Sasuke esté dispuesto a compartir algo de eso. Sasuke era muy precavido a la hora de abrir su boca, en varias ocasiones se vio reticente a responder incluso lo que a Naruto le era necesario saber para ayudarlo. Sasuke le había dicho que era el único humano en el que confiaba para pedirle ayuda y realizar esta misión, y fue sincero en ello, porque para otras cosas no confiaba en él.

_ _"No era así antes"_ – se atrevió a pensar Naruto en su fuero interno, y se lo decía el hecho que había tenido lugar hace años, donde Sasuke tuvo el corazón para tratar de animarlo en el peor momento de su vida. Ahora parecía alguien muy resentido cada vez que hablaba de la humanidad en general.

Sabía que Sasuke no era tonto y que era consciente de que no todos los humanos eran malos, es decir, también podía haber tritones malos, ¿no?, pero aún así, Sasuke se veía muy aferrado al "más vale prevenir que lamentar", prefiriendo no confiar en nadie hasta que se demuestre una buena razón para ello, y Naruto se preguntaba si esa actitud estaba dirigida hacia los humanos solamente o a _todos_.

_ Disculpe, soy policía. Estamos buscando a una persona desaparecida. Su nombre es Uchiha Itachi y se parece a él, su hermano, solo que un poco mayor y con el cabello más largo. ¿Ha visto a alguien con esas características o ha escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar?

Naruto notaba claramente el gesto de molestia que Sasuke reprimía cada vez que lo apuntaba diciendo que su hermano se parecía a él, ¿problemas de hermanos tal vez?

_ No, señor. Lamento no poder ayudarle – dijo la persona que atendía en esa tienda.

Después de tres horas buscando y preguntando a las personas, Sasuke comenzó a opinar…

_ Esto no sirve para nada – gruñó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

_ No es sencillo encontrar a una persona en una ciudad tan grande, tebayo – refunfuñó el rubio mientras conducía y miraba alrededor en las calles a ver si divisaba una bastarda cara bonita – y menos si no tenemos siquiera una foto de la persona.

_ ¿Una foto?

_ Foto es una imagen que no se mueve. Como esta. Mira – aprovechó una luz roja para sacar su celular e ir a la parte de imágenes para mostrarle una foto a Sasuke.

El rubio contuvo la risa cuando las mejillas y las orejas del tritón se pusieron rojas.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios hago yo ahí durmiendo?! – exigió saber arrebatándole el celular para verlo más de cerca y comprobar que sí se trataba de él.

_ Jajajaja, lo siento – al final no pudo contener la risa y después lo miró con una sonrisa picarona – es que te veías tan _adorable_ , JAJAJAJA-AGH! – soltó un grito cuando el pelinegro le tiró el celular en la cabeza – ¡Eso dolió, bastardo!

Sasuke pasó del bochorno-enojo a la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Le había lanzado el celular a Naruto y le había dolido, eso significaba que… que…

¡Qué podía atacar a los humanos con celulares!

Pero tenía que comprobarlo para estar seguro.

Sasuke tomó el celular que había caído al lado en medio de ellos y se lo volvió a lanzar.

_ ¡AU! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Ya basta! ¡Si no estuviera conduciendo, sabrías lo que es bueno!

Oh, pero si Sasuke ya sabía lo que _era bueno…_

¡Lanzar cosas era bueno!

Sin la densidad del agua no había nada impidiendo la fuerza con la que un celular llegaba a impactar. De hecho, no solo un celular, sino TODO.

¿Funcionaba con todo, verdad?

Le lanzó a Naruto la botella de agua.

_ ¡AGH! ¡Está bien! ¡Borraré la foto! ¡Deja de lastimarme, bastardo! ¡Harás que nos estrellemos!

¡Sí funcionaba con todo! ¡Esto era perfecto!

Y al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, también comprobaba con éxito que funcionaba para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

En el siguiente semáforo, Naruto estaba a punto de gritarle cosas, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz.

_ ¡Hey, Naruto!

Naruto miró por la ventana y vio a la persona que lo saludaba desde la acera con la mano.

_ ¡Ero-senin! – saludó el rubio alegremente. No dudó nada en parquear su camioneta cerca de allí y salir para acercarse al mencionado.

Como no le dijo nada, Sasuke supuso que estaba bien seguirlo. Tal vez era un tipo que tenía alguna información.

El pelinegro tomó lo más adecuado que encontró y salió de la camioneta siguiendo a Naruto.

_ ¿Cómo has estado, ero-senin? – el rubio le dio al hombre un apretón de manos – ¿cuándo volviste a la ciudad, tebayo?

_ Apenas ayer – respondió el peliblanco – escuché que tienes tiempo libre al fin, ¿qué te parece si salimos a alguna parte a divertirnos esta noche? Conozco buenos lugares llenos de hermosas mujeres.

_ Oh, lo siento, tengo un descanso temporal pero en este momento estoy ocupado con otros asuntos – declinó el rubio y se volteó hacia Sasuke cuando éste se paró a unos tres pasos atrás de él – él es Sasuke, es un amigo. Lo estoy ayudando a buscar a su hermano. Sasuke, él es Jiraya, mi padrino.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando el hombre posó sus ojos en él.

_ ¿Nuevo en la ciudad? Nunca lo había visto antes en tu círculo de amigos – dijo Jiraya mirando a Naruto.

_ ¡Es que es mi _nuevo_ amigo! – aseguró el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a Sasuke poniendo su manota pesadamente en su hombro.

Sasuke tomó su mano con la punta de sus dedos y se la quitó de encima como si le diera asquito.

Jiraya se cruzó de brazos y los miró estrechando los ojos.

_ ¿Y por qué está usando tu ropa?

_ ¿Eh? – la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Naruto. Aunque tenía que admitir que era normal que Jiraya se diera cuenta de que esa era su camisa ya que se la había regalado él mismo – porque… pues…

Se puso a pensar un rato en qué decir, pero el cerebro verde de Jiraya trabajó más rápido.

_ Oh, ya entieeendo~ jijijijijiji-

 _ **¡PUM!**_

_ ¡SASUKE! – gritó escandalizado Naruto después de ver a Sasuke aventarle a Jiraya una llave inglesa en plena frente y dejarlo desmayado en el suelo – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

_ Ese tipo no me agrada – dijo Sasuke, como si esa fuera la mayor justificación del mundo.

_ ¡Ese no es motivo para matarlo!

¿Y en qué momento había sacado la llave inglesa de su camioneta que ni cuenta se dio que la tenía en la mano?

_ ¿No viste su cara? – cuestionó Sasuke por la falta de comprensión.

_ ¡Sasuke teme! ¡No puedes ir por ahí agrediendo gente solo porque son feos! ¡Debería arrestarte, tebayo! ¡Si tienes algún asunto con alguien, solo debes decirlo! ¡No recurrir directamente a la violencia!

_ … eo…

Ambos se voltearon hacia Jiraya cuando éste pareció murmurar algo, aun con los ojos cerrados y tirado en el suelo.

_ ¡Ero-sennin! – Naruto se arrodilló a su lado – No te preocupes, ero-sennin, aquí estoy, tu querido y adorado ahijado.

_ … eo… – repitió Jiraya aún medio desmayado, como si estuviera delirando algo.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo? No lo escu-

_ ¡QUE NO SOY FEO, PEDAZO DE BURRO! ¡AYUDAMÉ A LEVANTARME DE UNA VEZ!

El rubio se sobresaltó y se apresuró a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Sasuke miró al hombre fijamente.

_ Usted-

_ No necesitas disculparte, muchacho – dijo Jiraya interrumpiendo al pelinegro – estoy acostumbrado a que me arrojen cosas. Soy fuerte – sonrió petulantemente.

_ Iba a decirle que usted no me cae bien. Naruto dijo que tenía que decir las cosas antes de recurrir a la violencia – aclaró Sasuke clavándole una flecha en pleno ego, y luego miró a Naruto para preguntarle – ¿ahora sí puedo recurrir a la violencia?

_ ¡NO!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Entonces en qué momento podría usar su nueva adquirida habilidad?

Jiraya no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se le quedó mirando a Naruto con una cara de traumatizado que claramente se traducía en "¡¿De dónde sacaste a este monstruo?!"

_ ¡Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos! – dijo el rubio con prisa empujando a Sasuke de los hombros para que camine con él hacia la camioneta – ¡fue un gusto verte, ero-sennin! ¡Te llamaré luego!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Eso no estuvo bien, Sasuke.

Después del encuentro con ese tipo repulsivo, Sasuke estaba ahora sentado en un restaurante (según dijo Naruto) para comer la comida media, o almuerzo, como lo llamaban los humanos. El rubio estaba sentado a la mesa al frente de él, y se veía muy enojado.

_ Sólo estaba defendiéndome – dijo el Uchiha mirando a un lado desinteresadamente.

_ ¡Pero si él no te había hecho nada!

Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Acaso tenía que esperar que me haga algo? – preguntó ofendido, a lo que Naruto solo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, lleno de incredulidad – no exageres, no lo maté. Sólo le estaba dando una advertencia.

_ ¡¿Una advertencia?! – exclamó el rubio, y luego trató de tranquilizarse al ver que varias personas en el restaurante se habían volteado a mirarlo – escucha, Sasuke. No sé si en el océano ustedes se tratan como salvajes, pero aquí siempre se espera que la gente se comporte civilizadamente, tebayo.

_ Mi gente se comporta civilizadamente.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Esta no es mi gente – dijo con simpleza, fijando la mirada en la mesa – yo no sé cómo son las cosas aquí exactamente. Sólo sé que muchas veces he visto a los humanos con armas matando cualquier criatura que encuentren – levantó la mirada firme hacia Naruto, quien lo observaba sorprendido – Tal vez entre ustedes haya un alto grado de civilización, pero yo pertenezco a otra raza. Debo ser precavido.

Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado.

_ Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero en este momento nadie te ve como una raza diferente. A los ojos de los demás eres como un humano cualquiera, no necesitas estar tan en guardia, tebayo – explicó con un aire calmado – claro que si alguien trata de hacerte daño, estás en todo el derecho de defenderte, pero generalmente nadie te atacaría ni nada por el estilo, así que puedes estar tranquilo por el momento – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa tratando de darle seguridad con eso.

_ Hn – fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, mostrando que había comprendido, pero que no por eso iba a animarse.

La sonrisa del rubio se entristeció ante esa reacción y bajó la mirada.

_ Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti estar aquí. No te preocupes, pronto encontraremos a tu hermano y podrás volver a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose mal al ver la triste sonrisa del Uzumaki.

El pelinegro miró a un lado frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa, sin lograrlo. Tenía que reconocerlo, Naruto no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarle, y aunque le había prometido pagarle con perlas, sabía perfectamente que el rubio no lo estaba ayudando por ese motivo.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

_ Nosotros tenemos poderes.

_ ¿Uh? – el ojiazul levantó la mirada sorprendido ante la repentina información.

_ Algunos de los tritones y las sirenas tenemos poderes. Normalmente los usamos para proteger nuestra comunidad y luchar contra intrusos hostiles o depredadores del océano. Usualmente controlamos el grado de nuestro poder y los usamos como advertencia o como simple entrenamiento, y no nos hacemos ningún daño grave – el pelinegro desvió la mirada – lo siento si lastimé al tipo repugnante, no supe medir mi ataque en tierra.

Naruto pestañeó rápido un par de veces.

_ ¿Tú tienes poderes entonces? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad, a lo que Sasuke asintió – ¿Qué poder tienes tú?

Sasuke se removió un poco en su silla, inseguro si compartir más información de la que ya había dado. Pero los ojos azules del rubio brillaban con la inocencia de un niño y eso hacía que le sea imposible imaginarlo haciendo algo malo con esa información.

_ Mi poder se llama anguitrón. Despido descargas eléctricas de mi cuerpo que se dispersan a través del agua.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! – dijo el rubio genuinamente sorprendido, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y desprendiendo sinceridad en el halago.

Sasuke miró a un lado sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás halaguen su poder.

No frente al poder de su hermano.

_ No es la gran cosa – resopló el Uchiha – mi hermano tiene el poder del _hicniza_.

_ ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Naruto inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Los tritones tenían términos muy interesantes.

_ Es un poder mental. Puede controlar animales y tritones con su mente – explicó Sasuke – todos admiran ese poder porque es muy poco común y muy útil para cualquier batalla, pero a él no le gusta, lo usa solamente cuando es estrictamente necesario. Dice que controlar de esa forma la mente de cualquier criatura es injusto… lo cual es ridículo, porque sin necesidad de usar su poder él es sumamente manipulador – dijo al final frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín que a Naruto le hizo sonreír porque era como estar viendo a un niño hablando del hermano mayor que no tiene tiempo para jugar con él.

_ Tu hermano suena como una buena persona – dijo el rubio sonriendo amigablemente.

Sasuke resopló.

_ Es un tonto. No debió haber venido a tierra. De seguro se metió en problemas.

Naruto notaba que el pelinegro quería sonar enojad, pero era fácil de ver su profunda preocupación en el fondo.

_ Bueno, lo encontraremos y después de eso podrás aprovechar tus bonitas piernas y darle una patada, ¡jajaja! – rio animado.

Sasuke lo miró pestañeando con confusión y algo de sorpresa.

_ ¿Mis piernas son bonitas?

Muchas veces habían elogiado su cola, que, sin deseos de alardear, era una de las más hermosas entre los tritones, con su color azul oscuro como el cielo de la noche, con puntos plateados en su aleta que brillaban con la luz que reflejaba la luna en el agua, haciendo que se vean como estrellas en su manto.

Pero esta era la primera vez que tenía piernas, y la verdad no las veía nada impresionantes. Aunque tampoco era como si él supiera algo de los estándares de belleza de los humanos en lo que se refiere de la cintura para abajo.

Ante su pregunta Naruto se sobresaltó y puso cara de pescado idiota, Sasuke observó, y se puso a abrir y cerrar su boca una y otra vez como si fuera retardado sin ningún motivo aparente.

Los humanos sí que eran muy raros.

_ Aquí tienen – dijo la camarera interrumpiendo la conversación. La chica puso los platos de comida en el lado de cada uno.

_ Gracias – dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa de alivio por la interrupción.

_ Que aproveche – deseó la camarera, pero aún no se iba – disculpe, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

_ Claro – concedió el Uzumaki.

_ ¿Dónde compró su collar? No he visto antes caracoles así. Es hermoso.

_ Oh – Naruto sonrió mirando su collar muy orgullosamente, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba con la cara toda roja, encogiéndose como tratando de sumirse en la silla – no lo compré, fue un regalo muy especial. Lamento no poder darle más información.

La chica agradeció la respuesta de todas formas y se retiró dejándolos comer tranquilos.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, ya más tranquilo dejando de lado el asunto del collar que aún le seguía molestando, en especial porque el rubio se veía más que dispuesto a lucirlo todo el día.

_ ¡Haha! Me hacen ese tipo de preguntas muy seguido – comenzó a platicar el Uzumaki en medio del almuerzo – el caracol tiene un color muy raro, en la playa normalmente encuentras blancos o tonos opacos y claros. En la estación mis compañeros siempre me insistían para que les dijera dónde lo había comprado. A la gente de la zona costera les gusta mucho usar este tipo de cosas – hizo una cara pensativa mirando al techo mientras tocaba su mentón – ahora que lo pienso, a Yamazaki-san también le preguntaban mucho por su collar, tenía un caracol muy bonito de color verde azulado con celeste y puntos negros.

_ Hn – Sasuke ignoró la plática sobre el collar que se estaba esforzando tanto por olvidar y se concentró en comer.

Ya quería encontrar a Itachi de una vez y volver a casa. No quería ni pensar en lo preocupados que debían estar sus padres…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ Por última vez – el tritón siseó de manera amenazante mientras se acercaba a la jaula donde contenían al prisionero – ¿dónde está mi hijo?

El pelinegro en la jaula de coral venenoso solo sonrió ladinamente sin intimidarse ni un poco.

_ Ya se lo dije, _señor_ – dijo con un tono sarcástico – yo soy maestro de Sasuke-kun, no su niñero – Orochimaru sonrió al ver la cara de indignación de Fugaku.

_ Tú le diste la combinación de hierbas.

_ Sí, ¿y?

_ ¡Yo nunca autoricé tal cosa!

_ No necesito tu autorización – dijo Orochimaru encogiéndose de hombros – yo no respondo ante ti, ni ante nadie, Fugaku Uchiha. El muchacho simplemente pagó el precio de lo que pedía y eso fue suficiente para mí. Lo que él haga con su vida no me interesa – miró a un lado, observando por un momento a los guardias que custodiaban su jaula, pensando en alguna posibilidad de escape, pero decidió que no era el momento para eso aún – además, creí que Sasuke-kun les había dejado una nota diciendo claramente a donde iba.

Enfurecido, Fugaku se volteó y comenzó a nadar en círculos, pensando en qué hacer. El pelilargo solo observaba divertido al estoico tritón. Siempre se mostraba sereno e inalterable ante situaciones peligrosas, pero cuando se trataba de la vida de sus hijos, era otro panorama.

_ No puedes hacer nada, Fugaku – dijo Orochimaru mirando sus largas uñas desinteresadamente – no te queda más remedio que confiar en que tu bebé estará bien.

Fugaku lo miró ofendido.

_ Sasuke es un soldado, pero ese territorio es desconocido para él. Para todos nosotros – enfatizó frunciendo el ceño – cualquier cosa podría suceder en ese lugar. Estando solo.

Orochimaru estuvo a punto de diferir y decirle que Sasuke no estaba precisamente solo, pero decidió ahorrarse los comentarios. No quería que le echen tinta de pulpo a la cara como habían hecho cuando fueron a capturarlo. Si le decía a Fugaku que Sasuke estaba depositando su confianza en un humano, seguro que le daba un ataque.

Viendo que el pelilargo se negaba a decir algo más, el tritón superior se acercó a él a amenazarlo.

_ Continuaremos buscando por todas las costas. Ruega porque lo encontremos, porque si no encuentro a mi hijo, te vas a pudrir en esta celda y luego te echaré a las bestias – advirtió severamente y se fue de allí. Estuvo tentado a incluir en la amenaza la vida de su otro hijo, pero sabía perfectamente que el asunto de Itachi no era precisamente culpa de Orochimaru, sino suya por autorizarle a Itachi ir a terreno humano.

Y en el fondo sabía que el que Sasuke se fuera también era culpa suya, por no poder hacer nada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿Todos los de tu raza cantan?

Desde el almuerzo en el restaurante, el usuratonkachi se puso muy, _muy_ confianzudo. Ahora no dejaba de hacerle esas preguntas tontas que se había guardado dentro hasta ese momento.

_ Si una persona sabe hablar, sabe cantar, ¿no? – dijo Sasuke desinteresadamente.

_ Pff, ¡ya sé! Yo me refiero a que canten muy bien, tebayo. Ya sabes, voz hermosa, armoniosa e hipnotizadora.

_ Algunos cantan bien, otros no. Depende del talento y la práctica – respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, en el fondo sintiéndose extrañado por el tema.

_ Ah… – dijo Naruto, al fin entendiendo el punto. Entonces en esa parte eran como los humanos, ¿no? Los cuentos de marineros ebrios y poco cuerdos eran mentira entonces.

Tal vez lo que escuchaban era ese sonido melodioso y agudo que tenían por idioma, parecido al que emitían las ballenas.

Mientras conducía su camioneta, Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo por un segundo, rememorando su encuentro con él. Viéndolo como humano, cualquiera pensaría que ese sonido raro, esa cola azul, y ese beso-chupa-idiomas habían sido solo un sueño loco. Pero no, era real, era difícil de olvidar o ignorar, y además Sasuke no le permitiría olvidarlo de todas formas.

_ ¿Todo tienen el mismo color de cola? – la pregunta se le escapó casi sin pensar. No había tenido oportunidad de mirarla adecuadamente, y ahora que el ambiente estaba más tranquilo y menos traumático, le gustaría verla con más detenimiento.

_ No, son diferentes – contestó Sasuke, pensando que el decirlo no le haría daño a nadie – por ejemplo, la cola de mi hermano es negra, su aleta tiene un diseño con líneas rojas.

_ Oh… – dijo Naruto, tratando de imaginarlo. Si él fuera tritón, ¡definitivamente su color sería naranja! ¡Tal vez con algún toque de color negro en su aleta!

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos, ¿por qué el usuratonkachi estaba sonriendo como bobo?

_ ¿Y qué haces en el océano durante tu tiempo libre? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio – ¿juegas con los peces? ¿vas con tus amigos a buscar sirenas lindas?

Sasuke reviró los ojos.

_ Los sin oficio hacen eso – resopló el pelinegro – yo estoy encargado del patrullaje y exploración.

_ ¡Entonces eres como yo! – dijo el rubio animado – yo también hago patrullaje, eso hacemos los policías cuando se nos lo asigna, tebayo – le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se concentró en estacionar la camioneta en un lugar adecuado – Ven, esta es mi cafetería favorita, aquí trabaja una amiga, tal vez ella sepa algo. Mucha gente pasa por el lugar todos los días – dijo saliendo de la camioneta, esperando que Sasuke lo siga.

Entró a la cafetería y se acercó al mostrador donde había una joven. Sasuke decidió quedarse unos pasos atrás de él para evitar que le aflore el instinto de supervivencia de nuevo. Que Naruto se encargue, sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer.

_ ¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

_ Hola, Naruto – saludó la chica pelirrosa – hace días que no te veo, ¿cómo va el descanso?

_ No tan descansado como quisiera, tebayo – dijo el rubio suspirando con exagerado pesar – de hecho, por eso vine, hay una persona conmigo que blablablabla

Sakura dejó de escuchar lo que Naruto decía porque ahora sus ojos se habían posado en el pelinegro que estaba detrás de él, y toooodo a su alrededor se volvió rosado y con corazones flotantes mientras sonaba la canción de fondo "¿Quién es ese hombreee~? Que no me mira ni me saluda~? Una fiera muy quieta que no le gustan las vueltas, que me hace temblar porque si me acerco me va a mataaaaar~ Quiero ser su mujeeeeer~"…

La chica definitivamente necesitaba un psicólogo.

_ ¡¿Naruto, quién es él?!

Naruto pestañeó desconcertado por la repentina interrupción y por el hecho de que la pelirrosa tenga cara de histérica mientras le sacudía la manga de su camiseta.

_ Ehm… ya te lo dije, es un amigo mío que vino del extranjero, y está buscando a su hermano mayor que-

_ ¡Preséntamelo! – volvió a interrumpirle.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza del rubio y se volteó para ver a Sasuke y saber qué tenía a Sakura tan desquiciada.

Él no le vio a Sasuke nada fuera de lo normal. Simplemente estaba ahí parado, mirando a un lado con total desinterés, levantando el mentón como si se tratara de alguien de la realeza, con las manos en los bolsillos, viéndose muuuuy _hermoso_ haciendo una pose muy cool (y pensar que el día anterior no podía ni caminar el desgraciado).

Naruto puso cara de aburrimiento. Ahora entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto y ya podía ver los corazones en los ojos de Sakura.

Lo mejor era bajar a la chica de su nube de algodón de azúcar, porque antes de que le haga alguna proposición a Sasuke, este se ofendería sumamente y la tiraría a una piscina solo para poder atravesarle el pecho con su anguitrón.

_ Lo siento, Sakura-chan – trató de poner algo de tristeza en sus palabras – a Sasuke no le gustan las chicas con cabello rosado, ojos verdes y temperamento explosivo, tebayo.

Casi pudo ver el yunque invisible que cayó sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Pero como la chica era terca como mula, se tomó esas palabras como una ofensa directa del Uzumaki.

El rubio sudó frío. Debió haber pensado en algo mejor.

_ ¡SHANAROOOOO! – la pelirrosa lo agarró de la solapa bruscamente, mirándolo con fuego en sus ojos. Naruto solo se dedicó a sonreír nervioso, acostumbrado a ese tipo de arranques de ira de la chica – ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Es una obvia mentira para hacer que no me le acerque y poder tener una oportunidad conmigo! ¡Pues no funcionará! ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡No es-!

 _ **_ Suéltalo.**_

La profunda y gruesa voz de Sasuke paralizó a los dos. El tono autoritario del pelinegro hizo que Sakura suelte a Naruto casi de inmediato.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Sasuke parado al lado de él con un aura muy amenazante. Pero no fue nada en comparación al susto que se llevó al ver al Uchiha con un cuchillo de cocina en mano que seguramente había tomado de una de las mesas.

_ ¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke, espera! – agarró su muñeca asegurándose de que mantenga el cuchillo abajo y fuera de posición de amenaza – ¡e-ella sólo estaba jugando, tebayo! ¡Sólo jugando! ¡Es mi amiga!

El Uchiha levantó una ceja, tranquilizándose. Al parecer los humanos también podían ser medio brutos con sus amigos (Karin siempre golpeaba a Suigetsu, por ejemplo), así que rápidamente aceptó el hecho de que Naruto no estaba en peligro.

Sasuke llevó sus ojos de Naruto hacia la humana llamada Sakura, quien le dedicó una pequeña tímida sonrisa.

_ M-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sasuke.

Sasuke la ignoró y dirigió sus palabras a Naruto.

_ ¿Sabe algo de mi hermano o no?

_ ¡Oh cierto! – Naruto se volteó hacia Sakura para preguntarle – estamos buscando a su hermano mayor, tal vez pasó por la cafetería. Es parecido a él, pero con el pelo más largo.

_ Lo siento, lo recordaría si hubiera visto a alguien así – otra vez puso cara de ensoñación mientras miraba a Sasuke fijamente.

Antes de que Sasuke tome ofensa de nuevo, Naruto se apresuró a actuar.

_ ¡Bueno, gracias! ¡nosotros nos vamos! – se llevó a Sasuke de la muñeca rápidamente para salir de allí antes de que a la pelirrosa se les ocurra invitarles un café.

Después de que salieron por la puerta, la compañera de trabajo de Sakura, Ino, salió de detrás de la puerta de la cocina y se apoyó junto con Sakura en la barra, mirando hacia la salida con ojos de enamorada.

_ Oh, estaba muy guapo ese sexy psicópata, ¿no?

_ Sí – concordó Sakura con un suspiro.

Sai, su otro compañero, se acercó a ella mientras secaba un vaso. Ya que él de la misma manera había presenciado la escena, pensó que sería apropiado dar su opinión también.

_ No te sientas mal. Yo no creo que no le haya gustado tu cabello o tus ojos – dijo Sai.

_ Gracias, Sai – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

_ Seguro lo que no le gustó fue tu enorme trasero.

Todos los clientes de la cafetería salieron corriendo por temor a sus vidas, huyendo del monstruo con cabello rosa que ahora estaba lanzando y destrozando sillas y mesas con la intención de matar a un inocente e inadaptado Sai que corría por todos lados para sobrevivir sin comprender qué había hecho mal.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Esto no está funcionando – dijo Sasuke con pesar, mirando a la nada. Tal vez estaba perdiendo su tiempo, tal vez habían capturado a Itachi, tal vez Itachi ya estaba muerto.

_ ¡N-No te desanimes, tebayo! – se apresuró a decir el rubio al ver el semblante del chico – ¡lo encontraremos, te lo prometo!

_ No prometas – respondió Sasuke volteándose a mirarlo – hay cosas que están fuera de tu control, usuratonkachi.

_ ¡Pues por el momento, está en mi control! – refutó Naruto tercamente haciendo un puchero, estacionándose en la entrada de su casa. Apenas apagó su camioneta, sacó su celular para llamar a alguien.

 __ Hola._

_ Shikamaru, hasta que contestas tú, tebayo – dijo el rubio en un tono divertido – ¿tu querida esposa te pasó el dato que le di?

_ _Sí, he estado investigando el nombre en la base de datos. Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada específico, pero…_ – Shikamaru hizo una pausa, considerando algo – _Naruto, ¿en qué demonios te estás metiendo?_ – preguntó consternado.

Naruto se puso rígido ante el tono de voz que usó su compañero, no era común que Shikamaru se preocupe.

_ Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?

 __ No hay nada respecto a "Itachi Uchiha", pero el apellido me lleva a la base de datos confidenciales, y al parecer tiene algo que ver con algún agente de la marina del cual han borrado todo su historial hace diez años. Tendría que hacer un hackeo ilegal para saber de quién se trata._

_ Uhm… – Naruto pestañeó sorprendido, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Él veía el asunto como la búsqueda de una persona cualquiera, no pensó que saldrían raíces tan complicadas – no creo que eso tenga algo que ver. La persona es un extranjero que… ehm… no tiene nada que ver con la marina… ¿Cuántos años dijiste?

 __ Diez años._

_ Entonces no se trata de él. Itachi está aquí apenas hace dos meses – miró a Sasuke para confirmación, quien asintió mientras escuchaba atento la conversación.

 __ ¿Entonces no quieres que hackee esos datos?_

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo de inmediato – no te pondría a hacer ese tipo de cosas, Shikamaru. Sería arriesgarte y yo no quiero eso.

Sabía que la marina y las pruebas de sonar estaban relacionadas, y que Itachi había venido a tierra precisamente para eso, pero ¿datos de hace diez años?, eso era imposible, de seguro había un error allí.

 __ Podría hacerlo sin que se den cuenta._

Hasta pudo imaginar claramente cómo se encogía de hombros al decir eso.

_ No – dijo el rubio rotundamente – de todas formas, no hay posibilidad de que se trate de la persona que estoy buscando o que siquiera tenga algo que ver, así que no.

_ _Está bien_ – Naruto frunció el ceño notando que Shikamaru ya no sonaba preocupado, como si de pronto hubiese encontrado una solución a un problema y retuvo la urgencia de repetirle "Shikamaru, no hackees eso, NO"… pero el rubio prefería pensar que sólo estaba tranquilo ahora que sabía que el asunto no tenía nada que ver con eso _– de todas formas, te avisaré si encuentro otra cosa... de gente sin documentación legal, tal vez._

Naruto suspiró. Shikamaru era listo, de eso no había duda.

_ Gracias – se despidió y colgó.

_ ¿Lo ves? – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos – No está en tu control.

_ ¡Aún tengo opciones, tebayo!

_ ¿Te refieres a los datos del ex coronel? – cuestionó el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Y estaremos en su casa mañana a primera hora! – dijo con determinación mientras salía de la camioneta – por el momento, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la playa? Fue un día cansador.

_ ¿Ah? – Sasuke frunció el ceño desconfiadamente.

_ ¡No no! ¡No planeo lanzarte al mar! – bueno, sí lo había imaginado muchas veces durante el día, pero ese no era el caso ahora – es que esta hora visito a Kurama todos los días.

_ ¿Kurama? – Sasuke lo miró confundido después de salir de la camioneta para seguirlo dentro de la casa.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Siempre le doy pescado para comer! ¡Jugamos todas las tardes! Es muy tierno – se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un balde de su congelador – De hecho, ayer había ido a verlo, pero apareciste tú, tebayo.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_ Kyuubi.

Naruto se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo.

_ ¿Ah?

_ Se llama Kyuubi.

El rubio pestañeó sorprendido.

_ ¿Quién? ¿Kurama?

_ No "Kurama", ¡Kyuubi! – reiteró Sasuke molesto – es _mi_ delfín.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! – el rubio lo miró atónito – ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Kurama es tuyo?!

_ Se llama _Kyuubi_ – ratificó el Uchiha – y ese nombre le fue dado en honor a Kyuubi, la ballena blanca de mi antepasado Madara Uchiha que hundía barcos de humanos asesinos – dijo con orgullo.

Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos redondos.

_ ¡¿Moby Dick era de tu antepasado?!

_ ¡Kyuubi! – corrigió Sasuke de inmediato. Le importaba un pepino qué nombre raro le ponían los humanos – y mi delfín es Kyuubi también, así que no lo llames _Kurama_ , que por cierto, es un nombre ridículo – opinó cruzándose de brazos petulantemente.

Naruto salió de su asombro y frunció el ceño muy ofendido.

_ ¿Ah sí? Pues lamento informarte, _princesito_ , que a Kurama le encanta su nombre – dijo acercándose a su rostro desafiante, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido por el contraataque verbal – ¿y sabes qué más? ¡Te guste o no, ese delfín es MIO también! ¡Yo lo crie desde que medía un metro! ¡Y yo lo alimenté hasta que se volvió gigante!

Gigante equivalía a siete metros.

_ ¡Tú no lo criaste! – lo miró desafiante también – ¡Solo ibas a jugar con él todas las tardes y a lanzarle unos cuantos pescados! ¡Y luego te ibas! ¡No tienes derecho a darle nombre ni a decir que es tuyo! ¡Yo en cambio le enseñé técnicas de batalla y a ahogar humanos estúpidos!

_ ¡¿Qué has dicho, bastardo?! – lo agarró de la solapa encolerizado – ¡¿Has estado tratando como arma a mi pobre Kurama y enseñándole a hacer maldades?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

_ ¡A él le gusta luchar, cabeza de erizo! – lo agarró de la solapa también – ¡Y también le gusta ahogar a esos malditos cazadores de criaturas inocentes!

_ ¡Pues yo no soy un cazador! ¡Y seguro que me quiere más a mí que a ti!

_ ¡No es cierto! – tal vez sea solo un poco cierto, pero jamás lo admitiría – ¡Tú solo eres su humano juguetito!

_ ¡Soy su amigo! ¡Y para que lo sepas a mí me hace caso!

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Sí!

_ ¡No!

 _Toc Toc_

Ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar la puerta, y justo un segundo después alguien entró.

_ ¡Naruto, querido vecino! – Anko se asomó por la puerta de cocina con una enorme sonrisa – He venido a dejar las tijeras que me prestaste el otro día, ¡Gracias! – se las puso a un lado y se despidió – Ahora me voy, porque a este paso estarás usando tus esposas en unos minutos~

Y se fue.

Naruto y Sasuke, que aún estaban muy cerca y agarrándose de la ropa amenazadoramente, se quedaron ahí procesando la repentina intromisión. De repente la cara de Naruto se puso roja como tomate por alguna razón (tal vez algo referente a lo que dijo la mujer humana, pensó Sasuke) y lo soltó de inmediato.

_ ¡E-En fin! ¡Kurama-Kyuubi es de los dos! ¡Punto final! – se volteó a tomar su balde de pescado – Y voy a ir a visitarlo, si quieres puedes ver desde la playa, ya que no creo que quieras mojarte y transformarte aun, o si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme, tú eliges – se fue hacia la salida.

Sasuke reviró los ojos y lo siguió. De todas formas, siempre lo vigilaba cuando estaba cerca de su delfín.

Sería una buena forma de descansar de ese día agotador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

 **Ok, seré sincera, esto tendrá más de tres capítulos, jajajaja…ja :v**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios! No he podido responderlos pero por supuesto que los leo, ¡y definitivamente son parte de mi inspiración!**


	3. Salto para la sirenidad?

**Cap. 3: Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran salto para la… ¿sirenidad?**

.

_ ¡Fugaku!

Fugaku se acercó a su esposa nadando lo más rápido posible mientras la pelinegra acortaba la distancia seguida por los soldados que estaba liderando. El tritón y la sirena, junto con sus soldados, habían pasado las últimas horas buscando alguna señal de Sasuke en todas las orillas de su territorio. Mikoto había mandado a uno de sus subordinados a llamar a Fugaku, quien inmediatamente se dirigió hasta la zona asignada a su esposa, esperando que ella haya encontrado algo.

Y por los ojos brillando con esperanza de la pelinegra, podía deducir que sí lo había hecho.

_ ¡Mikoto! – la nombró al llegar a ella.

Mikoto se apresuró en darle la noticia.

_ ¡Vi a Sasuke!

El tritón abrió los ojos de par en par. Felicidad y al mismo tiempo pánico corrían por sus venas, porque a pesar de escuchar la buena noticia de que Mikoto había encontrado a su hijo, ¿por qué no estaba con ella?

_ ¡¿Dónde?!

_ ¡En la costa! ¡Vamos! – Mikoto no explicó más y nadó lejos esperando que él la siga.

Fugaku se mantuvo un segundo quieto. ¿Cómo que en la costa? ¿Su hijo estaba varado en la playa? ¿Herido? ¡¿O peor?!

No. Su esposa estaría destrozada si ese fuera el caso. En vez de estar llena de tristeza, se veía ansiosa y asustada en el sentido de que no sabía qué esperar de la situación.

El tritón se apresuró a seguirla.

Después de un momento, su esposa se detuvo sigilosamente detrás de una piedra grande a varios metros de la orilla, y aún bajo el agua, le hizo señas a Fugaku para que se acerque despacio.

Fugaku nadó hasta ella con un aire muy cuestionador, y siguiendo sus movimientos y manteniéndose detrás de la piedra, asomó su cabeza para observar hacia la orilla, hacia donde ella le apuntaba con la mirada.

Los ojos de Fugaku se abrieron con estupor.

Su hijo…

Su hijo estaba…

¡Parado en la arena usando dos PIERNAS!

_ Es humano… - murmuró perplejo.

Mikoto lo miró extrañada.

_ Sí, tal como dijo en su nota – le recordó.

Sasuke les había dejado una nota en su habitación antes de irse, informando lo que haría para que no se preocuparan (como si eso les menguara la preocupación).

 _Querido padre, querida madre, iré a buscar a Itachi._

 _No se preocupen, tengo un plan. Tal vez no les suene como un gran plan porque incluye un humano, pero los humanos son tontos y ambiciosos y voy a usar eso a mi favor ofreciéndole perlas. Estoy seguro que con su comprado apoyo podré encontrar a Itachi, y volveré con él a casa._

 _Atte. Sasuke._

¿Quién le enseñó a ese muchacho a escribir cartas? Eso no había tenido nada de tranquilizador.

_ ¡Jajajajajaja!

La risa ajena hizo que Fugaku salga de su momento de shock, y recién notó la presencia de otro ser en el agua… bueno, otros.

Había un humano allí jugando con el abominable delfín de Sasuke.

Un maldito humano…

Los soldados de Fugaku permanecían detrás de sus líderes esperando sus órdenes, y el tritón, por supuesto, no demoró casi nada en expresar la primera orden.

_ Mátenlo.

Tres arqueros apuntaron sus flechas.

_ ¡Esperen! – ordenó Mikoto deteniéndolos – ¡Fugaku, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ ¿No es obvio? – dijo el tritón impasible – Nuestro hijo es su prisionero, hay que matarlo para liberar a Sasuke.

_ ¿Ves a Sasuke capturado?

Fugaku miró hacia Sasuke de nuevo. El joven pelinegro estaba ahí de pie y no se veía atrapado de ningún modo…

¡Pero de seguro estaba atrapado psicológicamente!

_ Además, él está sonriendo – puntualizó Mikoto.

Fugaku frunció el ceño.

_ No es una sonrisa, está haciendo muecas.

_ Fugaku – la sirena reviró los ojos.

_ De seguro ese humano lo obliga a sonreír.

_ Fugaku.

_ ¡Sonríe para no llorar!

_ ¡Fugaku! Querido, sé racional – dijo Mikoto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo – mira, el delfín parece confiar en él.

_ Es cierto… – dijo Fugaku mirando de nuevo hacia la escena del rubio y el mamífero marino jugando – ese delfín es un traidor, ¡también hay que matarlo!

_ ¡Fugaku!

Los soldados se miraron de reojo con algo de incomodidad.

_ Los delfines suelen ser tontos y amigables con cualquiera que les de comida, Mikoto – justificó el tritón con seguridad.

_ Estamos hablando del delfín de Sasuke, Fugaku, el que casi te saca un dedo cuando apenas medía un metro.

_ ¿Cuál es tu punto? – preguntó desviando el tema para no rememorar esa vergonzosa ocasión.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro. Entendía perfectamente que su esposo estuviera tan alterado, ella misma se estaba resistiendo las ganas de crear una ola gigante, ahogar al humano, y traer a su hijo devuelta, pero eso no sería conveniente de ningún modo.

_ Tal vez ese humano no es tan malo.

_ Eso no es posible – ratificó Fugaku – Sasuke dijo en su nota que le daría perlas por su ayuda a un humano. Seguro es por eso que el humano se comporta amigablemente.

Mikoto asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

_ Sea como sea, la supervivencia de nuestro hijo sobre tierra depende de ese humano. Y Sasuke dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a volver a casa hasta encontrar a su hermano. Tendremos que esperar, querido.

Fuagku soltó un gruñido con resignación.

_ Al menos sabemos que nuestro hijo está bien. Por el momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke reviró los ojos, sonriendo. En serio que el rubio era ridículo.

_ ¡Te ahorcaréeeee! – gritó el rubio poniendo sus brazos alrededor de lo que se suponía que era el cuello del gigantesco delfín, y obviamente no lograba rodearlo completamente ni de cerca – ¡Jajajaja! ¿entendiste? Ahorcaré. Orca. ¡Jajajaja!... Aunque pensándolo bien eso no es muy gracioso porque no eres una orca, teba-GULP! – no pudo seguir diciendo boberías porque el delfín rodó y lo metió al agua.

_ ¡GRAGRAGRAGRA! – el delfín profirió su risa malvada mientras miraba al rubio pataleando en el agua tratando de volver a la superficie y respirar.

_ ¡Kurama! ¡Delfín bastardo!

Sasuke dejó de observarlos y llevó sus ojos hacia el horizonte que conformaba el inmenso océano cuyo cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un hermoso color naranja anunciando la proximidad de la noche.

Muchas veces se había subido a una roca para poder contemplar ese bello panorama, pero ahora que estaba en tierra, con piernas y sin aleta, la sensación era tan diferente.

Tan distante.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro con pesadez. Si no supiera que en el día de mañana tenían un nuevo plan para encontrar a su hermano, definitivamente no estaría tan tranquilo viendo a Naruto juguetear con su (desgraciado) delfín.

Mañana estaría más ceca de encontrar a Itachi.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ ¡A ducharse!

_ ¿Ducharse?

Después de volver a casa y cenar, Naruto se había dirigido a su habitación y tomado su toalla en manos.

_ Oh – el rubio miró a Sasuke fijamente después de que éste le hiciera la pregunta – ducharse es… bañarse… – está bien, esa no había sido la explicación más inteligente que se le pudo haber ocurrido – tú estás siempre en el agua, pero nosotros no, así que nos ensuciamos, y luego tenemos que limpiarnos con agua, tebayo – trató de explicarle lo más entendiblemente posible.

Al ver a Sasuke estrechar los ojos, supo que no había entendido del todo, así que decidió mostrárselo. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera al baño.

_ ¡Mira! – le indicó el Uzumaki acercándose a la ducha que estaba sobre la bañera y la abrió dejando caer el agua.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el pequeño chorro de agua casi maravillado.

_ Es como lluvia… – murmuró acercándose lentamente sin quitar los ojos de ese objeto del cual salía el agua.

Naruto lo miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sintiendo cosquillas de emoción recorrer sus venas. Sasuke lo hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo. Ver el brillo en esos ojos negros cada vez que descubría algo nuevo que le gustaba, le contagiaba mucho la sensación.

_ Sí, pero solo es agua saliendo de ese tubo, y puedes hacer que salga tibia también – continuó explicando – vamos, tócalo. Espera, ¿No te sale aleta si te mojas las piernas?

_ No, sólo es con agua de mar – sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke extendió su brazo, dejando que el agua tibia golpee su piel – Mh – el pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la relajante sensación.

_ _"¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta!"_ – pensó emocionado el rubio. Y qué bueno, porque si no andaría por ahí todo sucio y asqueroso.

Después de explicarle cómo proceder en el arte de bañarse, Naruto lo dejó solo en el baño para que Sasuke se duche.

….

Después de bañarse, vio a Naruto golpeando ferozmente ese bulto que colgaba del techo de su habitación, como si el pobre objeto inanimado le hubiera hecho algo malo.

_ ¿Por qué haces eso?

_ ¿Uhm? – el rubio se volteó hacia él reconociendo su presencia en la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo verificó el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera con su toalla como correspondía, tal como le había indicado – Eh… ejercito mis músculos y además practico mis golpes – le informó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Ah, así que era un _entrenamiento_. Le echó un vistazo a los susodichos músculos.

Desvió la mirada.

_ ¡Ya que saliste, iré a bañarme también! – dijo el Uzumaki después de secar un poco el sudor de su rostro con una pequeña toalla y se dirigió al baño dejando a Sasuke solo en el cuarto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Oh, estaba durmiendo tan bellamente, taaaaan hermosamente en su cama, en su preciosa, suave y acolchonada cama. Nadie podría romper este divino momento…

De repente comenzó a sentir palmaditas crueles en su mejilla.

_ Naruto. Levántate, usuratonkachi.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – sus ojos ni podían separarse bien por la lagaña, pero aún así se volteó hacia la molesta fuente de los golpecitos – ¡WUAH! – ninguna lagaña impidió que abriera los ojos como huevos cocidos cuando vio a Sasuke de a cuatro encima de él – ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demo-?!

_ Dijiste que estaríamos en la casa de Uzumaki a primera hora, ya es la primera hora – dijo el pelinegro calmadamente para luego levantarse de la cama.

Naruto se quedó tendido en su cama procesando la información por un momento mientras fruncía el ceño.

_ ¿Uzu…? ¡Es Yamazaki! – se sentó de golpe asesinando con la mirada a Sasuke, quien como si nada siguió su camino al baño – ¡YO soy Uzumaki! – le recordó.

_ Lo que sea – Sasuke se encogió de hombros, agarrando una toalla.

_ Son las cinco de la mañana – murmuró el rubio mirando su reloj con un tic en su ojo.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¡¿Y?! ¡Que es muy temprano!

_ Mientras más rápido hagamos las cosas, más rápido encontraremos a mi hermano. Ayer perdimos mucho tiempo – aseveró el Uchiha – Ahora ve a hacer el desayuno. Rápido.

Y cerró la puerta.

_ ¡Bastardo! ¡Al menos pídelo amablemente!

Sasuke abrió la puerta después de un momento de profunda consideración, y dijo...

_ Rápido, por favor.

Y la volvió a cerrar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ Aquí es – murmuró el rubio después de estacionar su camioneta en frente de una casa, haciendo que Sasuke lo mire de reojo con algo de extrañeza. ¿Por qué murmuraba? ¿Había que murmurar si se estaba frente a la casa de un ex-coronel? ¿Había algún peligro o algo así?

Como Naruto seguía quieto como pensando en qué hacer, Sasuke decidió que debía dar el primer paso y salir de la camioneta para dirigirse a la casa.

No pensó que eso sería algo malo ni que Naruto se _paniquearía_ de repente.

_ ¡E-Espera Sasuke! – el rubio salió corriendo de la camioneta sin darle tiempo de cerrar todo, y llegó al lado de Sasuke para agarrarle el brazo justo cuando el pelinegro estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la casa – ¡No debes entrar así nada más! – gritó… murmurando – ¡Primero debes anunciarte, tebayo!

_ Iba a hacerlo después de entrar – dijo Sasuke con simpleza mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué tenía al rubio tan paranoico?

_ ¡No! – y seguía murmurando – ¡Me refiero a tocar la puerta! Cuando es una casa ajena, se toca primero y se espera que el dueño de la casa te abra – explicó cuidadosamente.

_ Nunca tocaste la puerta para entrar a ningún lugar ayer – le recordó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño ante esa nueva formalidad.

_ ¡Es que esas no eran casas! Eran restaurantes y snacks, tebayo.

_ Tu vecina entró ayer a tu casa sin esperar que le abras – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y recargando su peso en una pierna. ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que complicar tanto las cosas?

_ ¡Es que ella es _rara_! – y para Naruto esa era la mayor justificación de la vida – De todas formas hay que tocar primero porque obviamente está cerrad… ¿oh? – al tantear la manija, la puerta se abrió – Está abierta, qué raro – la cerró rápidamente fingiendo que nada ocurrió. ¿Tal vez estaba abierta porque el coronel sabía que asustaba mucho y que nadie se atrevería a entrar a robarle? – ¡I-Igual, primero se toca!

Para probar su punto, tocó el timbre mostrándole a Sasuke cómo se hacía.

 _DING DONG_

_ Y luego el dueño de la casa saldrá y nos invitará a pasar amablemente – le terminó de explicar a Sasuke mientras esperaban que alguien abriera la puerta.

Pasó un momento, hasta que por fin, la manija giró lentamente, y la puerta se abrió revelando a…

_ …

_ …

_ Uhm… – dijo Naruto como bobo, sin saber qué más decir.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. No era para nada lo que se había esperado del hombre que le había mencionado Naruto.

Era un hombre relativamente joven. Delgado, piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, ojos grandes y azules oscuros como las profundidades del océano. Llevaba una pijama celeste de hombre (Sasuke suponía que era de hombre ya que eran pantalones con un sweater, muy anchos para él, y no un camisón) cuya tela se veía muy similar a la suave tela del camisón que se probó ayer… ¡definitivamente le diría a Naruto que le compre una de esas pijamas de hombre con tela de camisón!

Ah sí, y la persona no se veía nada amable ni dispuesta a invitarlos a pasar. Los estaba mirando serio e inmutable, como si tratara de congelarlos con la mirada y dejarlos como los icebergs del polo norte.

_ **Uzumaki…** – Naruto y Sasuke se sobresaltaron con el rompimiento tan abrupto del silencio, en especial porque la voz que habló era gruesa, profunda y autoritaria, acompañada de un aura oscura.

No tardaron en divisar a una segunda persona posicionándose detrás de la primera, mostrando su colosal tamaño al pasarle al otro con una cabeza de altura haciendo que tengan que mirar hacia arriba (¿De dónde salió ese bichote?), sin mencionar su espaldota, cuyos anchos hombros y musculosos brazos se veían claramente ya que no llevaba camisa. Sus acusadores y cansados ojos color turquesa resaltaban con su cabello castaño oscuro y su piel bronceada.

_ Cuando te dije que podías venir en la mañana, esperé que tuvieras la delicadeza de venir a una hora aceptable. Es _domingo_ , con un demonio.

Naruto se puso tenso y firme como un poste en menos de un segundo.

_ ¡Lo-Lo siento, señor! ¡Fue mi error, señor! ¡No volverá a pasar, señor! ¡¿Cuántas lagartijas, señor?! ¡En seguida, señor! ¡Qui-!

_ ¡H-Hey! Cálmate, Uzumaki – lo detuvo el hombre rápidamente, un poco sorprendido por la reacción del rubio – Tranquilízate, ya no soy coronel, ¿recuerdas? Cielos, ¿tanto te traumaticé?

_ ¿Quiere que le responda con la más pura sinceridad o suavizando la verdad?

_ Eh… ¿suavizando? – escogió el castaño sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

_ ¡SÍ! ¡ME TRAUMATIZÓ MUCHÍSIMO! ¡CASI MUERO!

El castaño reviró los ojos.

_ No exageres, solo fue una vez cuando te caché entrenando por tu cuenta – dijo el hombre severamente estrechando los ojos – Estabas sobre esforzando tu cuerpo sólo porque te daba la gana y ni siquiera estabas mejorando nada porque carecías de técnica, casi te lesionas, merecías un castigo digno de tu energía. Dar todo de ti no significa hacerte daño, no estás en una dimensión donde tu cuerpo se sana mágicamente – lo regañó.

_ ¡Pero…!

_ ¡Ehem!

Sasuke tosió interrumpiendo la infructuosa charla.

_ Oh sí – Naruto se enfocó de nuevo – uhm, lamentamos venir tan temprano, tebayo.

_ En fin, ya están aquí, así que ni qué hacerle – dijo quien, Sasuke suponía, _sí_ era el ex-coronel Yamazaki. Se veía de unos treinta y tantos años, al igual que la otra persona parada a su lado, la cual no dejaba de lanzarles flechas afiladas con los ojos. De seguro no le gustaba que lo despierten, Sasuke podía identificarse con eso, ¿pero cómo iba a saber él sobre las costumbres humanas para levantarse en las mañanas? – Pero tendrán que esperar un momento a que nos vistamos apropiadamente. De todas formas esto no va a tardar mucho – dijo el castaño para luego voltearse y adentrarse más en su casa.

_ Está bien – dijo Naruto, y se dispuso a pasar, pero sus intenciones murieron cuando vio que la otra persona no se movió de la puerta y seguía mirándoles feo – ehm…

Yamazaki se detuvo volteándose hacia ellos de nuevo al no percibir movimiento. Al darse cuenta de la situación, reviró los ojos sonriendo y volvió para luego envolver la cintura del otro con un brazo y arrastrarlo consigo lejos de la puerta. El otro se dejó hacer como si fuera una pluma, pero si pudiera girar su cabeza como un búho de seguro les seguiría asesinando con la mirada.

Ya con la puerta desbloqueada, Naruto y Sasuke entraron detrás de los dos anfitriones, no sin mirarlos un poco raro por la escena.

_ Pueden esperar aquí – dijo Yamazaki apuntando al sofá, para luego subir las escaleras con su acompañante.

Apenas desaparecieron de la vista, Naruto se sentó de golpe en el sofá, llevándose las manos al rostro.

_ No puede ser. Qué vergüenza, tebayo – farfulló entre sus manos de una forma muy lamentable. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a ese sireno inadaptado de venir tan temprano? De seguro estaba medio dormido cuando estuvo de acuerdo en llegar a estas horas en domingo cuando la mayoría de la gente disfrutaba su mañana acurrucados en su cama, especialmente el señor Yamazaki, de quien sabían Naruto y toda la estación de policía lo mucho que odiaba que interrumpieran su merecido sueño.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba distraído mirando hacia las escaleras.

_ ¿Quién era él?

_ ¿Uh? – el rubio levantó la vista confundida hacia Sasuke – Yamazaki-san.

_ No, la otra persona.

_ Oh… – el rubio titubeó un poco mientras algo de calor se le subía a la cara – su… ehm… su esposo.

_ ¿Esposo? – preguntó Sasuke mirándolo sorprendido. No sabía que los humanos varones podían tener esposos.

_ S-Sí – ratificó el Uzumaki rascándose la mejilla y mirando a un lado, sonriendo apenado por estar hablando de la vida privada de otra persona – En la estación de policía todos nos sorprendimos al saber que estaba casado con… ehm… con él. Pensábamos que tendría una chica con atributos dignos para modelaje, jajajajaja! – se rió tratando de destensarse.

Sasuke omitió las palabras de las que no sabía el significado y se concentró en su indagación.

_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_ ¿Ah? – Naruto lo miró algo extrañado por el evidente interés en el tema – Mmmh, no lo recuerdo – dijo pensativo con una mano en su barbilla.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor. Era una casa un poco más pequeña que la de Naruto, pero se veía por mucho, más ordenada. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quien miraba de un lado al otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado buscando por donde escapar, moviendo una pierna nerviosamente.

¿Lo habría presionado demasiado? Naruto le había hablado del ex-coronel dándole la impresión de que era una buena persona, y ahora lo veía ahí con cara de asustado, ¿sería malo el hombre? ¿O tal vez el pedirle ayuda con lo de Itachi envolvía un asunto delicado? Ahora que recordaba, vio a Naruto tensarse mucho cuando hablaba por celular con su amigo policía acera de buscar datos para encontrar a Itachi.

_ Listo.

Ambos miraron hacia la fuente de la voz, donde vieron a las dos personas dueñas de la casa bajando las escaleras, ya vestidos para el día.

De repente Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al notar algo.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, a Yamazaki-san también le preguntaban mucho por su collar, tenía un caracol muy bonito de color verde azulado con celeste y puntos negros."_

No le había prestado atención al comentario de Naruto el día anterior respecto al tema, pero ahora era imposible de ignorar. En efecto, el hombre alto llevaba puesto un collar con un caracol y, tal como lo describió Naruto, era de un color poco común, el cual tendría muy poca probabilidad de ser encontrado sobre la playa por algún humano. Pero no solo era eso, la otra persona también llevaba un collar, su caracol era de color negro con tonos naranja y azul verdoso, un color igual de inusual.

_ Uzumaki, ven conmigo – lo llamó Yamazaki para que lo siga a su oficina, no muy lejos de allí.

_ Sí – Naruto se puso de pie – Sasuke, espérame aquí, ¿sí?

A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que acceder. Bien podría ponerse terco y exigir estar en la charla, pero no quería causarle más problemas a Naruto ni arruinar nada que lo ayude a encontrar a su hermano; aparte de eso, seguro que usarían términos que ni entendía, así que no sería de gran ayuda tampoco. Además, estaba completamente seguro que después de terminar la conversación, Naruto lo pondría al tanto de todo.

_ ¿Quieres té?

El tritón carraspeó un poco ante la pregunta, notando al pelinegro de ojos azules parado frente a él, poniendo una taza humeante sobre la mesita que tenía delante.

Sin esperar que le responda, el hombre tomó su propia taza y se sentó en el otro sofá despreocupadamente.

_ Sí, gracias – contestó Sasuke mirando con algo de intriga el contenido líquido de la taza. Pudo notar claramente que salía vapor, lo cual le dio a entender que era un líquido caliente, y lo confirmó cuando levantó la taza en manos sintiendo la temperatura.

No quería parecer extraño ante los ojos del humano, ni grosero, así que con mucho cuidado y disimulada precaución, se llevó el llamado "té" a la boca y lo probó.

Sasuke pestañeó rápido después de saborearlo. No estaba nada mal. Casi no tenía dulce y le provocaba una sensación muy relajante. Ante eso, pensó en que debería recomendarle a Naruto tomar uno de esos tés para tranquilizarse un poco, el muy usuratonkachi se estresaba mucho con las cosas.

El Uchiha miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Naruto. Podía verlo sentado de espaldas frente al otro hombre en la otra habitación, pero no podía escuchar nada.

_ No te preocupes – la voz de su acompañante le hizo sobresaltar de nuevo por lo repentino de su manifestación – él ayudará a tu esposo en todo lo que pueda – dijo el pelinegro ojiazul tranquilamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes y luego frunció el ceño soltando un bufido.

_ No es mi esposo – aclaró, preguntándose por un momento de dónde había sacado la descabellada idea.

El otro lo miró fijamente por un momento, con sus ojos casi completamente inexpresivos, contemplando la situación.

_ ¿Comprometidos? – preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

_ No – Sasuke estrechó los ojos.

_ Oh – dijo el hombre, habiendo comprendido, o eso pensaba – amor no correspondido entonces. Pobrecito el chico. Y tú aprovechándote vilmente de él.

_ ¡No! – objetó Sasuke de inmediato y sin pensar – ¡El idiota sólo se puso ese collar _por idiota_! ¡No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que signi…!

Sasuke se calló de repente. El enojo había dejado su rostro completamente dando paso a la pura sorpresa.

El otro pelinegro lo miraba con una expresión imperturbable.

_ Eres un tritón – murmuró el Uchiha aun sin salir del trance.

_ Tú también – dijo el otro simplemente para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

Sin quitarle los ojos atónitos de encima, Sasuke se apresuró a llevar su taza a la boca para tomar un poco y tranquilizarse y… ¡¿por qué no estaba funcionando ahora el bendito té?!

El Uchiha se aclaró la garganta. No se esperó para nada encontrarse con otro tritón en tierra que no fuera su hermano. Tenía tantas cosas qué preguntar que no sabía por dónde empezar.

_ ¿Cómo…? Uhm… ¿Eres de mi comunidad? ¿Konoha? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonto, y sacudió un poco la cabeza para obligarse a calmarse y ser cool de nuevo – Pensé que sólo tritones de apellido Uchiha habían salido a tierra.

_ No soy de Konoha – dijo el otro pelinegro serenamente – mi comunidad está muy lejos de aquí. Pero amo el océano. Me gusta explorar. Así fue como llegué a estas zonas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido recordando los caracoles.

_ ¿Y te enamoraste de un humano y saliste a tierra?

El hombre estrechó los ojos dando a notar lo ofensivo que era la simple idea.

_ Por supuesto que no, jamás haría eso – le respondió, y comenzó a contarle – A mí me gustaba nadar en las olas. Estaba nadando en una, cuando ese cabeza hueca – dijo apuntando con los ojos al otro sujeto – me golpeó con su tabla de surf. Yo quedé inconsciente, y como él tiene un alto y sinceramente _molesto_ sentido de responsabilidad, me trajo a su casa para curarme.

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo la situación.

_ Debió haber sido aterrador – no podía ni imaginarse el pánico que le provocaría despertar de repente y verse en territorio humano sin saber qué pasó.

_ Lo fue – concordó el pelinegro de ojos azules – Yo sólo quería volver al mar, pero él no entendía mi idioma, ni yo le entendía a él. Así que cuando se acercó lo suficiente, lo besé. Luego me enteré de que era su primer beso – puso su taza en la mesa y se encogió de hombros – También era el mío, de hecho, pero no tuve opción.

_ Conozco la sensación – concordó Sasuke haciendo una mueca. Había sido lo más guacala del mundo – Si amas el océano, ¿por qué no vuelves?

_ Él me enamoró – dijo mirando a un lado, como si él no tuviera la culpa. Sasuke reviró los ojos pensando _claro_ , los caracoles significaban algo después de todo – Lo amo más a él – se corrigió el hombre.

_ ¿Qué hay de tu familia? – cuestionó Sasuke pensando en sus padres y en lo difícil que sería para él separarse de ellos para siempre.

_ No tengo familia, la única familia que tenía era mi abuela, pero ella ya murió – explicó el otro – pero sí tengo amigos. Mi esposo y yo pronto nos mudaremos a otro lugar costero, más cercano a la zona de mi comunidad, donde podré visitarlos cuando quiera.

_ De tantas personas en el mar, justo tuviste que enamorarte de un humano – Sasuke sonrió irónicamente llevando la taza a su boca de nuevo – Eso sí que es mala suerte.

Un brillo reprobador apareció en los ojos del otro pelinegro por un segundo mientras lo miraba, luego levantó el mentón con orgullo.

_ Él es diferente a todo lo que he conocido. Su afecto hacia mí nunca se debió a lo que yo hacía o lograba hacer, sino a quien yo era realmente. Nos parecemos mucho y al mismo tiempo somos muy diferentes, nos comprendemos y nos aceptamos. No es algo de lo que puedas escapar con simple razón, y aún así, con él me siento libre – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar mientras miraba a su taza – Él se ve intimidante, pero en realidad es muy gentil, atento y cariñoso.

Sasuke contempló por un momento el modo en el que el otro hablaba de su esposo. Vaya, realmente estaba enamorado de ese humano, ¿uh?

Qué horror.

_ ¿No odias a los humanos? – no pudo evitar preguntar – ellos le hacen tanto daño a los nuestros…

_ No todos son malos. Igual que nuestra raza – puntualizó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Lo sé, pero… – Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando hacia abajo – ¿cómo saber quién es malo y quién no?

_ Es instinto – le respondió con simpleza – ¿No fue tu instinto lo que te llevó a confiar en Uzumaki?

En eso tenía razón. Pero él se había pasado años observando y analizando a ese humano, así que en sí no contaba.

_Ayer golpeé a un hombre con un objeto contundente porque no me agradó su forma pervertida de mirarme, pero según Naruto es buena persona – refutó Sasuke con una mirada escéptica.

_ Bueno – el otro pelinegro sonrió un poco – aquí hay personas buenas, personas malas, y _personas que no nos agradan_. Como en el océano – repitió resaltando lo último – A todo esto, ¿a qué viniste a tierra exactamente?

Sasuke dudó por un momento en si decirle o no, pero ya que él quería saber más cosas sobre el otro tritón, pensó que lo más justo era compartir algo.

_ A buscar a mi hermano.

El pelinegro ojiazul asintió.

_ Espero que lo encuentren.

_ Gracias.

 **/Mientras tanto más allacito…/**

_ Uzumaki, tus ojos aquí.

Naruto carraspeó volviendo su mirada hacia el castaño, dejando de mirar en la dirección donde se podía ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá hablando con el otro hombre.

_ Lo siento – el rubio sonrió apenado – Es que es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke hablar tan cómodamente con… alguien.

Eso sí que era raro. Sasuke se la pasaba diciendo que no quería nada con los humanos, así que verlo hablar con uno así de suelto y tranquilo era desconcertante. No podía escuchar de qué hablaban, pero ¿de qué podrían estar conversando al fin y al cabo?

_ Mi esposo tampoco es de los que hablan mucho – afirmó el hombre con una voz seria mirando hacia las dos personas que estaban en la sala, y luego sonrió de canto, como si supiera algo que Naruto no – Tal vez tienen cosas en común.

Naruto asintió pensando saber a qué se refería.

_ Sí, ahora que me fijo, es igual de emo, ¡jajajaja! – rió animado.

Por la mirada fulminante que le dedicó el castaño, al parecer no se refería a eso.

_ ¡Ehem!... Lo siento.

_ En fin, como te decía – dijo el hombre con un suspiro resignado, retomando el tema.

 **/Mientras tanto con los emos- digo! con los que no hablan mucho con la gente…/**

_ ¿Él te dio ese collar?

Sasuke estaba dando rienda suelta a toda su curiosidad. A pesar de no ser nada hablador ni con los de su raza en el océano, tener en frente a un tritón en territorio ajeno lo impulsaba a cuestionar todo lo que pudiera. No era por llevarse bien ni conseguir amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo quería conocer más datos, saber cómo ese tritón se la apañó para vivir en un lugar tan extranjero.

_ Sí – respondió cortamente, con un tono obvio, muy a lo "Como si fuera a lucir el caracol de otra persona, idiota".

Para no parecer zopenco (en serio, no estaba nada acostumbrado a que alguien lo haga sentir así, ¿cómo se atrevía?), Sasuke argumentó mejor su pregunta.

_ Ese color de caracol no es común, un humano no lo encontraría así nada más en la playa.

¿Ese hombre, Yamazaki, sería un tritón también o algo así?

_ Cuando se enteró del significado, después de que yo le entregara uno, él buceó en todo el arrecife para encontrar uno para mí – el pelinegro de ojos azules sonrió de lado con algo de arrogancia.

_ Oh… – Sasuke pestañeó sobrecogido y luego tomó un sorbo de té para disimular su sorpresa.

Sasuke no tenía ni quería mostrar mucho interés en la vida amorosa de extraños, por más tritón que sea, pero le daba curiosidad el comportamiento de los humanos en proceso de _conquista_ _amorosa_. No pudo evitar preguntarse, si Naruto estuviera enamorado, ¿qué haría él por esa persona? ¿También haría cosas locas?

¡Ha! Como si le importara…

_ También me dio esto – continuó el ajiazul mostrándole un anillo dorado en su dedo que hizo que a Sasuke le brillen los ojos por lo bien que se veía – es un anillo de matrimonio, ambos lo tenemos y representa nuestra unión y compromiso aquí en tierra.

Ooooh, así que eso hacían los humanos al casarse.

Él quería un anillo. Se veía genial…

Pero no quería casarse con un humano... ¡Nonono!

_ ¿A ti no se te hace incomodo caminar? – dijo el Uchiha cambiando el tema después de aclararse la garganta para no pensar en tonterías.

_ Al principio, mucho – admitió el otro pelinegro – Me llevó bastante tiempo caminar, porque no quería hacerlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke comprendía eso perfectamente. La sensación de caminar no era linda, él seguía sin acostumbrarse.

_ Hn – el Uchiha asintió estando de acuerdo – Yo caminé el primer día – informó con cierta petulancia – fue difícil acostumbrarme, pero tuve que hacerlo – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero es tan bueno que lo logró de todas formas.

El pelinegro de ojos azules apoyó su codo en el reposabrazos del sofá y puso su rostro en su mano, mirando a Sasuke con aburrimiento pero al mismo tiempo con detenimiento.

_ Te gusta que te cargue ¿verdad?

Sasuke se ahogó con su té y soltó un par de tosidas ante eso.

Un tritón ahogándose. En una taza de té. Tan brillante el chico.

 _Felicidades, Sasuke._

_ Claro que no – negó después de componerse, pero el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delataba completamente, al menos delante del perceptivo hombre.

_ Es normal – dijo el otro calmadamente – A mí también me gusta – admitió sin ninguna vergüenza – En parte era una de las razones por las que no quería caminar. Me las ingenié para hacerle creer que no me gustaba que me cargue, por lo cual lo hacía más, hasta que se dio cuenta – su pequeña sonrisa se borró de repente – Un día llegó herido a casa… ese día mis piernas se movieron solas.

_ ¿Herido?

_ Era policía – le recordó.

_ Oh – murmuró el Uchiha pensativo. ¿Naruto también encararía ese tipo de peligros en su trabajo?

_ Ahora no corre esos peligros – prosiguió el esposo de Yamazaki – Abriremos un restaurante y seremos chefs.

_ ¿Uh? – Sasuke pestañeó sorprendido. Él había aprendido lo que significaba "chef" el día anterior cuando fueron a comer a un restaurante, así que le pareció muy extraño – ¿sabes cocinar? ¿Con _fuego_ y todo eso?

_ Sí. Aprendí viendo televisión.

_ ¿Qué es televisión?

_ ¿No te mostró la televisión? Qué infamia. Pídele que lo haga.

Después de unos minutos más conversando, Naruto y el ex coronel se acercaron a ellos para anunciar que la reunión había terminado. Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntar si podía mantener contacto con el otro tritón para cualquier tipo de ayuda, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. El otro pelinegro había dejado claro, aunque implícito, que no quería involucrar a su esposo en nada que suponga peligro, así que era mejor no seguir indagando nada. Ya le habían ayudado lo suficiente.

_ ¡Adiós, gracias! – se despidió Naruto efusivamente dirigiéndose con Sasuke a su camioneta mientras que los dueños de la casa los veían partir desde la puerta.

Naruto y Sasuke partieron en la camioneta y se alejaron siguiendo el camino de la calle, mientras los otros dos se quedaron mirándolos en silencio y apreciando la valentía de ambos chicos...

_ Son sardina frita – opinó el tritón ojiazul con una cara nada impresionada.

Su esposo soltó una suave risa ante eso.

_ Qué cruel.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio. No era de los que pedían favores tan delicados. Realmente no pensó que todo este asunto del hermano de Sasuke lo llevaría a cosas tan confidenciales.

_ Y… – comenzó a hablar el rubio, un poco sorprendido de que Sasuke no le haya preguntado nada sobre la información que le pudo haber dado el ex coronel y en vez de eso había permanecido muy callado y perdido en sus pensamientos, lo cual no hizo más que despertar la curiosidad de Naruto – ¿de qué hablabas con el esposo de Yamazaki-san?

Sasuke lo miró de reojo por un momento, y luego, para su sorpresa, le sonrió ladinamente y le respondió.

_ De lo tontos que son los humanos.

_ Ah… – aceptó Naruto asintiendo, pero medio segundo después lo procesó – ¡¿AH?!

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Sasuke, su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que deje la discusión de lado por un momento. Contestó con su mano libre mientras conducía y mantenía los ojos en el camino.

_ ¿Hola?

_ _¡Naruto!_ – lo saludó una jovial voz – _¡Amigo del alma!_

_ No voy a prestarte dinero, Kiba – contestó el rubio sin nada de gracia.

_ _¡¿Que?!_ – Kiba sonaba ofendido, pero realmente no lo estaba – _Que poco aprecio. Y yo aquí como buen amigo llamándote para invitarte a una fiesta en el billar._

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, quien mantenía su fija mirada sobre él.

_ Estoy ocupado, tebayo.

_ _¿Ocupado?_ – cuestionó Kiba muy extrañado – _¡Pero si tienes días libres!_

_ Igual estoy ocupado – afirmó Naruto con algo de resignación.

 __ Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Naruto, ¿qué pasa contigo?_ – dijo su amigo con un tono quejumbroso – _Suenas como si estuvieras en plena misión policiaca, y seguro que el deber máximo que tienes en este momento es el de lavar tu cochina ropa interior._

El rubio soltó una risa.

_ Lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión.

 __ ¡Vamos!_ – Kiba insistía. De seguro se traía algo entre manos – _¡Va a venir la chica sexy a la que le gustas!_

_ ¿La chica sexy? – preguntó Naruto desubicado.

 __ ¡Shion!_

El rubio hizo una mueca muy notoria.

_ A mí no me gusta ella, tebayo.

 __ Vamos, viejo_ – continuó insistiendo – _Nadie más te quiere._

Auch.

_ ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú? – preguntó el Uzumaki estrechando los ojos traicionado como si lo tuviera en frente.

 __ ¡Un amigo que quiere ayudarte! Y ayudarse a sí mismo, claro…_

¡Ahá! Con que ahí estaba la cuestión.

_ _¡Es que la chica dijo que traería amigas!_ – explicó Kiba al solo recibir el juzgador silencio del rubio – _Mientras tú te entretienes con ella, yo me entretengo con las amigas._

Naruto estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero de repente Sasuke le habló.

_ No necesitas perderte ninguna fiesta por este asunto – dijo el Uchiha, obviamente habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, ya que los gritos de Kiba se escuchaban claramente a pesar de no tener la oreja en el celular – tú solo dame las indicaciones que te dio el coronel y yo me las arreglaré.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Sasuke-teme?, tú no sabes ni abrir una lata de atún, tebayo – le refutó el rubio con un mohín y todo jetón, haciendo que Sasuke se ofenda (era verdad, pero igual era ofensivo) y le mire feo.

_ _¿Hola? ¿Naruto? ¿Estás ahí?_ – escucharon la voz de Kiba.

_ ¿Puede venir un amigo conmigo? – preguntó Naruto hablándole a Kiba de nuevo.

_ _¿Un amigo? Uuuuuuhm_ – se puso a considerarlo – _¿Lo conozco?_

_ No.

 __ Por favor, dime que no es atractivo_ – dijo en un tono adolorido.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Sasuke de reojo, haciendo que el pelinegro frunza el ceño y lo mire recelosamente, como esperando algo malo.

_ Oh, lo es – contestó Naruto con mucho gusto tallado en su cara, volviendo sus ojos a la calle – es el chico más sexy y hermoso de toda la ciudad.

_ _Estás jugando, ¿verdad?_

_ Nop, te lo aseguro. Tiene la piel blanquita, carita de ángel, cuerpo bien torneado, personalidad muy cool, y hasta su cabello es bellísimo. Todas las mujeres se derriten con solo una mirada suya.

 __ ¡Joder, Naruto! ¡¿Por qué me arruinas la vida?! ¡TE ODIO!_ – gritó Kiba de inmediato y el rubio soltó una soberana carcajada – _¡No lo traigas, con un demonio! ¡Enciérralo en tu casa! ¡AGH! ¡SIEMPRE ME HACES ESO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES?! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Le diré a Shion que te cayó un rayo y que quedaste deforme!_

El Uzumaki se rió tanto que hasta se le salieron las lágrimas, y después de que Kiba terminó de hablar, se despidió de él.

_ Bueno, si no quieres que lleve a mi amigo, lo siento, no podré ir. Pero si cambio de planes, te llamaré, ¿ok? Adiós – y le colgó.

Soltó un par de últimas risas y después le echó un vistazo a Sasuke para explicarle mejor quien era Kiba, pero se quedó completamente callado al ver al pelinegro mirándolo con una expresión atónita y un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando as…?

Oh.

_ Ehm – el rubio sintió el calor subirse a sus mejillas y volvió rápidamente su mirada al camino – ¡jeje! Era… era Kiba, es un amigo mío. No le gusta que lleve amigos atractivos a las fiestas porque siempre se quedan con la atención de todas las chicas, pasó varias veces. Gaara, Neji, etc, ¡jajajaja!

_ …

_ Ellos… ehm… ellos también eran algo atractivos…

_ …

_ O sea, tú también lo eres.

_ …

_ No es como si no lo fuera a reconocer solo porque eres un chico… sireno-chico.

_ …

_ Habría que ser muy tarado y muy feo para no reconocerlo porquee…. – se quedó callado al ver a Sasuke de reojo y notarlo pasando sus dedos por un mechón de su cabello negro carbón poniéndolo detrás de su oreja mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento. Ya parecía haber salido de su pasmo, pero aún estaba un poco sonrojado. Joder, que era hermoso el condenado, ¿por qué tenía que haber nacido con esa cara? – síp, de seguro no te habría gustado mucho ir a una fiesta de humanos, tebayo – le dijo el rubio sonriendo y sacudiendo de su mente sus pensamientos. Vaya que estaba divagando, al parecer era verdad cuando decían que necesitaba una novia.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo cruzándose de brazos, enojado por el calorcito en su cara. De todas las tonterías que dijo el rubio, ¿la del "cabello bellísimo" le había afectado? Cielos, qué idiota se sentía.

Él no era una sirena como para emocionarse por ese tipo de "cumplidos", qué demonios. Es decir, él cuidaba mucho de su cabello, no para que lo anden notando ni nada, en realidad era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, y no era como si eso le importara, porque no, no le importaba, y tampoco- ¡AGH! ¡Lo que sea!

_ ¿Yamazaki te dio alguna buena información de dónde poder encontrar a mi hermano? – preguntó seriamente cambiando de tema.

_ Ehm, eso espero – contestó Naruto poniéndose serio también – tengo que hacer una llamada para verificarlo. También me entregó unos documentos y un mapa. Hay un laboratorio donde investigan especies desconocidas del mar, ubicado casi en medio de la nada, si el mapa está en lo correcto. Según Yamazaki-san, no es un simple laboratorio. Mantienen en secreto muchas de sus investigaciones.

_ ¿Son de la marina? – preguntó Sasuke desconcertado y sorprendido por la información.

_ No precisamente, pero tienen contacto con ellos debido a que muchos de sus hallazgos se deben a los encallamientos provocados por las pruebas de sonar – explicó frunciendo el entrecejo con determinación – debo hacer una llamada cuando lleguemos a casa, y decir las cosas correctas para que me provean la información que necesito. Hay que hacer esto con cuidado.

Sasuke lo observó pensativo.

_ Naruto – le llamó por su nombre para que el rubio sepa que hablaba seriamente – ¿te estás metiendo en problemas por esto?

_ ¿Eh? – el rubio lo miró un poco confundido por la pregunta – pues… si todo sale bien, no habrá ningún problema, supongo – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en el fondo feliz de que Sasuke muestre signos de preocupación hacia su persona – te aseguro que no me meteré en problemas, tebayo. Realmente quiero ayudarte con esto. Después de todo, te lo debo.

El tritón lo miró en silencio encontrando solo sinceridad. Bueno, si Naruto estaba tan seguro de ello, tal vez era innecesario preocuparse por el asunto.

Pasaron unos minutos más mientras Naruto le comentaba sobre sus compañeros de su trabajo (lo cual a Sasuke no le interesaba mucho pero aun así lo dejaba hablar) hasta que llegaron a la casa del rubio.

_ No me comentaste de qué hablaron el esposo de Yamazaki-san y tú, tebayo – dijo el rubio recordándolo de repente mientras estacionaba en su garaje.

_ Él hablaba de su esposo – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, y luego de pensar un momento, se acordó de algo – ¿tú podrías levantarme con un solo brazo?

_ ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el rubio escandalizado después de apagar su vehículo – ¡Claro que no!

_ Hn – Sasuke sonrió de lado – con razón tú no eres _coronel_ – murmuró con la pura intención de ser escuchado.

Naruto soltó un jadeo de la sorpresa y lo miró ofendidísimo estrechando los ojos.

Oh no, esa no se lo iba a perdonar.

Con cara de toro furioso, el rubio metió sus llaves a su bolsillo y salió de la camioneta dando un portazo. Sasuke se rió pensando que iba a entrar en la casa, pero en vez de eso el Uzumaki rodeó la camioneta llegando hasta su puerta y abriéndola de golpe.

Sasuke pestañeó algo confundido al ver el semblante furioso del rubio, y más confundido quedó cuando lo jaló del brazo sacándolo de la camioneta y apegándolo a él.

_ Hey, ¿qué…?

El rubio se agachó agarrándolo de las piernas _con un brazo_ y lo levantó. Sasuke tuvo que apoyarse en su hombro para no desbalancearse.

_ ¡Bájame, idiota! – ahora el Uzumaki lo miraba hacia arriba sonriendo triunfantemente y, sin más charla, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la casa – ¡Que me bajes!

_ ¿Sabes? No es tan difícil como pensé que sería, tebayo ¡jajajaja! – rió de lo lindo sintiéndose poderoso mientras sacaba sus llaves con su mano libre para abrir la puerta de su casa.

_ ¡Buen día, Naruto! – le saludó su vecina, que justo en ese momento estaba pasando por ahí y le sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrándole el dedo pulgar de aprobación – ¡Eso! ¡Tú eres el hombre! ¡JAJAJAJA! – paso de largo hacia su casa, dejando a Naruto ahí petrificado y rojo como tomate al recordar que estaba en plena calle, por lo que se apresuró a entrar a su casa y en el proceso golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke con el marco.

_ ¡OW! ¡Oye!

_ ¡Lo siento!

_ ¡Ya bájame!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ Entonces… – comenzó Sasuke sentado al lado de Naruto, quien contemplaba el teléfono con ojos determinados – ¿dices que mi hermano podría estar en un lugar secreto oculto hasta para tu comunidad de humanos donde conspiran y ocultan criaturas reales pero que la mayoría cree mitológicas?

_ Sí.

_ Lo que no entiendo es como podrían ellos haber atrapado a mi hermano. Lucimos como humanos en tierra, e Itachi no sería tan descuidado – dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

_ Tal vez hizo algo rarito frente a la gente – dijo el Uzumaki pensativo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Ya sabes, son tritones. Tal vez llamó la atención haciendo algo que un humano normal no haría… como golpear a la gente con llaves inglesas – le recordó a Sasuke antes de que este comenzara a reclamar.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

_ A diferencia de mí, a quien nunca le interesaron estas cosas, Itachi estudió por años el comportamiento humano – le explicó con algo de molestia – Sabía más que cualquiera. Dudo que haya cometido algún error revelador.

_ A todo esto, si tu hermano salió a tierra, ¿dónde dormiría o establecería estancia? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad – ¿Tenía algún humano que lo ayudase?

_ Él no lo necesitaba. Y en cuanto a estancia, su plan era cambiar las perlas por lo que ustedes llaman dinero y pagaría por dormir en uno de esos… esos…

_ ¿Hoteles?

_ Sí, eso – concordó el Uchiha recordando vagamente esa palabra – En fin, suponiendo que él fue torpe y lo atraparon… ¿dónde está ese misterioso lugar?

_ En la carretera costal

_ ¿Y qué estamos esperando para ir?

_ Primero debo hacer una llamada – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente el teléfono de nuevo – será… será una llamada muy rara, así que procura guardar silencio. Cuando yo conteste me hablarán en código y yo tengo que responder en código – se llevó las manos a la cara denotando lo estresado que estaba – maldición, espero no meter la pata.

Sasuke lo miró con detenimiento.

_ ¿Qué sucedería si te equivocas con los códigos?

_ Uhm – el Uzumaki tomó un profundo respiro antes de contestar – rastrearían la llamada y… y quién sabe qué pasaría, tebayo.

_ Tómate un té.

_ ¿Uh?

_ Té. Toma una taza de té.

_ Uhm… – el rubio pestañeó rápido un par de veces – t-tienes razón. Debo tranquilizarme para hacer esto.

Sasuke le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora, haciendo que Naruto sonría de vuelta. De repente Sasuke lo miró seriamente.

_ Pero hazlo rápido porque a cada segundo que pasa mi hermano podría estar muerto.

Naruto dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

 **/Minutos después…/**

_Está bien. Estoy listo.

El Uzumaki tomó un profundo respiro y levantó el teléfono.

Después de marcar los números correspondientes, alguien habló al otro lado de la línea.

_ _¿4870?_ – le contestó la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

_ 8074 – respondió Naruto.

_ _¿Línea?_

_ Lista. Viviente.

_ _Lurópago macho sección 23, ticario hembra sección 54, serpinto…_ – la persona comenzó a darle una lista larga, la cual Naruto escuchaba con mucha concentración para que no se le escape lo que estaba buscando – _humanoide sirena macho sección 10, lirojono hembra sección 98, trip-_

El rubio casi suelta un grito de la impresión cuando escuchó lo de humanoide sirena. ¡¿Sería quien estaban buscando?!

Después de un rato, la persona terminó de darle la lista.

_ Oráculo – dijo Naruto.

_ _Oráculo._

 _Beep!_

_ …

_ …

_ Eh, Naru…

_ ¡SASUKE! – gritó de repente el Uzumaki, haciéndole sobresaltar.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡Sasuke, tu hermano! Creo que es tu hermano, tebayo!

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te dijeron?! ¡¿Quién era?! – preguntó Sasuke viendo cómo Naruto se levantaba y cogía el mapa que le había dado su ex-coronel.

El rubio se volteó a mirarlo seriamente.

_ Es hora de planear el _asalto_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
